


The Stars and Sky Tell a Different Story

by MoonlightRurouni



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Sort Of, Star Wars: Prequel Era Fix-It, fixing some glaring continuity errors, making it more sad tbh, not fixing the Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightRurouni/pseuds/MoonlightRurouni
Summary: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away is where this story begins. It begins with a boy and an angel, some people say. It begins with a prophecy, some people say. It begins with the machinations of the Sith, some people say. But no matter how it begins, the story is told the same: a boy becomes a Jedi, the Jedi becomes a knight, the knight becomes a master, and the master becomes a monster. Many people have heard this story before, but even if they have not, they know how it ends.What they do not know is that the Stars and Sky tell a different story.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 41
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct result of being invited to ramble about Star Wars on the podcast 3AM Thots by ObaewanKaenobi (you should definitely check it out! The episode is available to be listened to wherever you listen to podcasts). I haven't written fic in goddamn YEARS, but we made a group chat, then FuriousWhisk sent a YouTube video titled 'Obi-Wan has PTSD', then a plot bunny attacked me.
> 
> Which leads us to where we are now. This fic is entirely FuriousWhisk and ObaewanKaenobi's faults because they are horrible, terrible enablers. Shout out also to ShadeSpitter who also read over this fic as I wrote it. Many thank guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away is where this story begins. It begins with a boy and an angel, some people say. It begins with a prophecy, some people say. It begins with the machinations of the Sith, some people say. But no matter how it begins, the story is told the same: a boy becomes a Jedi, the Jedi becomes a knight, the knight becomes a master, and the master becomes a Monster.

Many people have heard this story before, but even if they have not, they know how it ends. They know that the ending begins with a different boy - an orphan boy who finds a droid, an old man, a smuggler, a princess and a teacher. They know that the boy finds the monster and discovers that he is not an orphan after all. They know that the Monster defeats the Great Evil of their time because that is what’s right. They know that a father saves his son.

What they do not know is that the Stars and Sky tell a different story.


	2. A Choice is Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the First Battle of Geonosis, as told by the Stars and the Sky.

* * *

_"Yes...I was once a Jedi Knight, same as your Father.”_

_“I wish I’d known._ ”

* * *

The ending of this story begins with Anakin Skywalker coming to the realization that, perhaps, being a Jedi isn’t really what he wants. It’s what has been expected of him ever since he left his mother. He has had his doubts before, yet it’s the only path forward that he knows. But looking out at the Nubian lake - Anakin isn’t sure if he wants to walk it.

Soft footsteps approach from behind him. “What are you thinking about?” Padmé asks as two arms wrap around his torso and a face presses into his back. They had returned to the lake house in the aftermath of Geonosis - a short and simple escort assignment that shouldn’t take Anakin more than a few days at most. This particular day was spent partly healing, but mostly relishing in one another’s presence before they have to part ways.

Tension slowly bleeds out of Anakin’s shoulders as he tips his head backward, squinting as some sunlight filters through the leaves above them. There is a long moment of silence. “I don’t think I want to be a Jedi.” Anakin admits for the first time in years, and feels his stomach twist as shame threatens to pull his gaze downward and his shoulders inward. He was freed to become a Jedi, Qui-Gon died asking for him to be trained as a Jedi, he’s supposedly the ‘Chosen One’ or whatever that’s supposed to mean, his mother had died believing that he was on the path to becoming a Jedi -

Anakin flinches, but slowly relaxes back into Padmé touch as the arms around his chest give him a gentle squeeze. “I see.” Padmé steps around him, ducks under his arm, and leans against his side. “You don’t have to decide right away. Do you just want to leave the Order? Or do you want to stop being a Jedi completely?” She asks softly.

Shrugging, Anakin pulls Padmé into his chest and rests his chin on top of her head. “I’m not sure actually,” he admits. But..that’s quite a thought, isn’t it? Could he be a Jedi, even if he wasn’t part of the Order? “I...I suppose that I can ask someone at the temple. Maybe an archivist? They should know, right?” Anakin doesn’t want to ask Obi-Wan, can’t bring himself to ask Obi-Wan, not yet at least. “But it can’t hurt to know, right?” 

“Right.” 

In a different story, Anakin and Padmé do not speak about Anakin’s doubts. Instead they are wedded with droids as their witnesses. They do not tell Padmé’s mother, father or sister. They do not tell Anakin’s step-father, step-brother or sister-in-law. They keep their love a secret, despite how agonizing and dangerous it may be. They keep their love hidden away, longing for the day they are free to share it with those they love most. 

But that is not the story that the Stars and the Sky tell. 

They do not wed at the lakehouse on Naboo. Instead, Anakin and Padmé spend the next three days partly resting, but mostly talking about Anakin’s admission. 

“We’re expected to follow the Jedi code. But I don’t know if I can. I don’t know if I want to.” Anakin tells Padmé one day. Sitting in the shade of a tree with his back against its trunk, Padmé settled down in front of him with her back against his chest, Anakin recites the Jedi Code. “There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.” The words weigh heavy, though Anakin can’t find the words explaining why. Padmé makes a thoughtful noise. 

“Initiates learn a different one.” He adds after a moment. He likes this one better, even if it's considered incomplete. He, again, can’t seem to find the words to explain why. “Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force.”

Padmé makes a thoughtful noise again, and the two sit silently for a while. “I think that it’s because the first one is almost asking you to be omniscient. It’s asking you to be only one thing, and nothing else.” She says after a while. “I don’t think that it’s possible for someone to feel no emotions, because then what you have isn’t peace, it’s apathy. And I don’t think that anyone can ever claim to have complete knowledge of the universe because there is so much out there to learn. And you could argue that harmony and serenity can only really be defined or exist so long that passion and chaos are forces that are known. Though I do kind of like the thought that in the afterlife, you are able to still...exist. Become a part of the universe.” 

Twisting to look up at him, there is a sheepish look on her face. “But of course, I could be completely misinterpreting all of this. I’ve never learnt much about the Jedi’s teachings. But that's why I prefer the second version.” Like you, Padmé leaves unspoken, turning her head so that she faces forwards once more. “In the second version, it’s framed like a choice, and not something you must be, while denying the existence of anything else. You’re choosing peace, even though emotions can cloud your judgement, you are choosing knowledge, even though ignorance can feel safe and unthreatening. And so forth.” And as she speaks, Padmé can feel Anakin slowly let go of the breath he had been holding since she had begun to talk. She feels him bury his face into her hair as his arms hug her close and nods. 

Their conversation is then interrupted by Anakin’s growling stomach, which causes soft giggles to erupt from both of them. The rest of their time on that days is spent cooking, first their lunch, which turns out quite well, but then Padmé discovers a recipe for a dessert she would often make with her family during her childhood, which eventually leads to a very dirty kitchen, but a tower of fruit and cream filled pastries. So overall, it is a very enjoyable day indeed. 

Eventually though, Anakin leaves Padmé. He returns to the Order, and he continues to be mentored by and go on assignments with Obi-Wan. The more time that passes, the more people realize that something is weighing on Anakin’s mind. He’s caught Obi-Wan giving him long looks when he thinks that Anakin isn’t paying attention, Sheev even mentioned that he looked troubled when Anakin had run into the Chancellor by chance, and he’s even ended up encountered Master Yoda multiple times while aimlessly wandering the Temple, trying to sort his thoughts out. Each time, Anakin assures them that he’s doing well and that there is nothing wrong - only that he has decided to take time to do some personal reflection and meditation.

But one day, while on another rendezvous with Padmé, Anakin gets summoned to the council chamber, and he can feel the Force whisper that a crossroads approaches and a decision must be made. It causes him to drag his feet, to linger too long in the spaces between, but eventually, Anakin makes his way forward to where Obi-Wan is waiting for him. 

“Anakin, you’re late.” Obi-Wan says, turning away from the window that overlooks the city. Anaking finds that he can’t meet his master’s gaze, and instead walks a few steps past Obi-Wan. “When the Council requests your presence, it is always of great importance.” 

Anakin watches the city continue to bustle below them and for a moment wishes that time could simply stop, if only for a moment. “I know. I’m sorry.” He says, and in the reflection of the glass, he can see Obi-Wan’s surprise. 

He is at a crossroads, and a choice must be made.

Before he can lose his nerve, before Obi-Wan can speak, Anakin turns around, meets his master’s gaze and blurts, “I want to leave the Order.” 

Anakin feels like he’s nine years old again, unsure and unsteady but he knows in his heart that this is what he wants, that this is what is right. “I understand that this may seem like this is coming out of the blue, but I promise that it’s not. I have thought about this long and hard, and have meditated upon it and I think that it is the right thing to do.” Pulling out the letter that Padmé had proofread for him from his robes, Anakin thrusts it toward Obi-Wan, unable to look away from his master’s face as he desperately tries to read the emotions playing out on his face.

“I have drafted a letter of resignation for the council, notifying them of my decision. I’ve asked for two weeks to sort out everything prior to me leaving. I hope that that’s an acceptable time frame.” Anakin finds himself babbling, the words carefully rehearsed to himself whenever he can find a moment alone. “I’d also like to assure you, master, that I have thought of what type of life I could lead outside of the temple. Ruwee Naberrie has actually offered to set up a job interview with one of the professors at the university he teaches at. As an assistant mechanic. And while I understand that it may be inappropriate, but I’d be more than happy to keep in contact with you, master, to assure you that I’m doing well and haven’t gotten into too much trouble or life-threatening danger...” Trailing off, Anakin falls silent as he waits for Obi-Wan to say something. He’s seen several emotions pass over Obi-Wan’s face, from surprise, to confusion, to what Anakin desperately hopes is not disappointment - at least, not disappointment in him. Anakin would not blame Obi-Wan for being disappointed at the situation - at the fact that he did not end up completing his Jedi training. The rest of his emotions though...Anakin finds he is too stressed to read into too closely. “Master…?”

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan’s expression transitions from being pensive to fondness, and Anakin barely resists slumping with relief. Obi-Wan hasn’t actually responded yet. “You have put a great deal of thought into this.” He acknowledges. Stepping forward, Obi-Wan reaches up to place a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. His gaze lingers on Anakin’s face for a long moment, and Anakin can’t resist the urge to duck his head and look away, if at least for a moment. “I’m proud of you.”

Anakin eyes widen and he whips his head upwards to stare at Obi-Wan in shock. “You’re not mad?” He asks softly. “You’re not going to try to convince me to stay?” 

To his shock, Obi-Wan shakes his head. “You’ve clearly put a great deal of thought into this. I only wish that you came to me to discuss it before.” He says with a sad smile. “Though admittedly I probably would have tried to convince you not to leave...So perhaps it’s for the best.” 

Inhaling deeply, Anakin finds himself lunging forward and pulling Obi-Wan into a hug, unabashedly burying his face into his neck. He hears Obi-Wan’s grunt of surprise and feels how stiff the Jedi is, but before Anakin can recoil in horror, he feels Obi-Wan relax, two arms tentatively wrapping around his torso and giving him a squeeze. The two of them stand in the silent hallway for a long moment, uncaring that the Council is probably infuriated by how late Anakin is now.

Eventually though, Anakin feels Obi-Wan shift and slowly the two of them pull away. He’s still in the midst of trying to find out what to say next, when Obi-Wan speaks. “Would you like me to pass on your letter? Or would you like to go in there to tell them yourself?” Though he does not say it, Anakin knows that Obi-Wan will support him in whatever he decides. 

Thinking about it for a moment, Anakin presses the letter into Obi-Wan’s hands. “If it’s not too much trouble, could you please pass the letter on for me? In it, I request that we set up a meeting to fully discuss my retirement anyway.” Seeing Obi-Wan’s arched brow, Anakin ducks his head and tries to resist the urge to blush. “Padmé’s been helping me word the letter and prepare what I have to say.” He adds in explanation. 

Obi-Wan chuckles fondly. “I see. I knew that you were being much too eloquent.” He teases. Anakin attempts to elbow him in retaliation but Obi-Wan easily steps out of his way. “Go. I’ll find you after I speak to the Council.”

Anakin gives him a bow and a wave before turning and walking away from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan does not tell him that the council had intended to Knight him. Obi-Wan does not tell him how, upon entering the room without him, the council dissolves into chaos. First they demand why Anakin has not entered with him, then they demand why Obi-Wan let him leave, why Obi-Wan essentially gave him permission to leave the order without any of their input. Obi-Wan presents Anakin’s letter of resignation as requested, and does not take ‘no’ for an answer.

He does not tell Anakin how they call it a mistake. He does not tell Anakin that some outright refuse to allow the ‘Chosen One’ to leave the order. He does not tell Anakin that others say that they were right all along, that Anakin wasn’t meant to be a Jedi, and shouldn’t have been taught in the first place. He does not tell Anakin that some say, disdain in their voice, that Anakin will inevitably come back, and that this is simply a sign that he was not ready to be Knighted after all. He does not tell them how he has to use everything he knows as a diplomat, a negotiator, to convince the Council to meet with Anakin and allow him to leave on good terms. 

Obi-Wan also does not tell Anakin about the inexplicable pride he feels, that his padawan had the courage to make this choice. He does not tell Anakin that regardless of his decisions, Obi-Wan sees Anakin as his brother, and that he wishes him all the happiness and luck in the world as Anakin leaves the only home Obi-Wan has known.


	3. Not by Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the Clone Wars, as told by the Stars and the Sky.

* * *

_“Leia. Do you remember your mother? Your real mother."_

_“Just a little bit...”_

* * *

The Clone War begins with death and dust and blaster fire. It begins with misery and suffering and pain. It begins with an uncomfortable truth, an unethical choice, and the collective agreement - whether people realized it or not - to ignore the monstrous thing that they have done.

And though they do not yet know it, the Clone Wars will end the same way - with death, dust, blaster fire, misery, suffering and pain. An uncomfortable truth, an unethical choice, and an agreement to ignore the monstrous thing that they have done.

But despite all of this, Obi-Wan, the Negotiator, finds that there is one point of joy in the misery of war and it is the holos kept neatly in his bedside drawer. They are mailed to the Jedi temple on a regular basis, and Obi-Wan often returns to find several waiting for him. They are all meticulously dated and heavily encrypted - although Obi-Wan suspects the latter is more to annoy him than anything else. He also suspects that the sender of the holos would be dramatically offended at that accusation and insist that they are so encrypted to keep him on his toes. 

As promised, Anakin has kept in touch with Obi-Wan after his departure from the Jedi Order. In his holos, he tells Obi-Wan of all the things that he has gotten up to over the past two years - his work at Theed University on Naboo, earning a place as the student body’s favourite mechanics instructor (or so Anakin claims), his brief return to podracing (he enjoyed entering some races in a non-professional league, but didn’t enjoy being so far away from Naboo) and how he had earned enough money to buy his own property, and even had his step-brother, step-father and sister-in-law visit (Anakin said that while they enjoyed the experience, Tatooine would be home for them, in a way that Anakin doesn’t think it could ever be for him).

Lately though, there is a gleam in Anakin’s eye that Obi-Wan knows can only mean shenanigans. Many of his holos have ended with Anakin saying that while he understands that Obi-Wan has many duties and responsibilities, he would greatly appreciate it if his old master would visit. Up until very recently, Obi-Wan wouldn’t have had the time to go, but now that he has a new padawan, the Council has allowed him and his squadron a slight reprieve. One, he suspects, he should probably use to visit Anakin, lest his former padawan find out that Obi-Wan didn’t visit even though he could. Which, aside from how disappointed Anakin would inevitably feel, would likely result in the holos sent to him being booby-trapped with some form of prank.

Then again, Obi-Wan also has a sneaking suspicion that his new padawan would get along like a speeder on fire with Anakin. Which, on one hand, is a good thing and he is glad they would get along. But on the other hand, Obi-Wan isn’t entirely convinced he’ll be able to control the type of chaos the two of them will inevitably unleash, especially now that Anakin is not a member of the Order. 

Which brings him to where he is now, squinting down at the infuriatingly vague directions given to him via holo, a young togruta at his side, and not the faintest idea of where he is on the Theed University campus. 

As they maneuver their way into the massive garage attached to the university, Ahsoka peeks over at the note before looking around. “For someone who is a teacher here, he sure seems disorganized.” 

Obi-Wan is still deciding whether to agree with her or to remind her that making quick assumptions about someone is not something to get into a habit of, when a familiar laugh rings out from above them.

“Careful, you don’t want to get caught gossiping about someone when they can hear you.” 

Looking upwards, Obi-Wan can’t resist the smile the blossoms on his face as a familiar and grease stained face peers down at him from one of the speeders, lifted high up by one of the hydraulic presses. Obi-Wan can feel Ahsoka’s surprise and slight defensive embarrassment, but frankly he is much too busy studying Anakin’s face as his old padawan hops onto a lift that carries him downward. 

Though it has only been two years, there is a great deal of change in his former padawan’s appearance. His hair is longer, and his build, while still broad and strong, seems softer. There is joy in his eyes and an ease in his laughter that Obi-Wan had not seen during the entire time he was with the Order, which is both a sad but primarily happy observation. His mechanical hand also seems to have undergone several upgrades, and judging by the apron Anakin wears, has been designed to accommodate for the tools he often uses when doing his work. 

“You look well, my former padawan.” Obi-Wan says, clapping Anakin on the shoulder. Anakin grins at him and easily pulls him into a hug, clapping him on the back. 

“You look old.” Anakin teases once they’ve pulled away. But as he does, Obi-Wan can see the concern in his eye, the way that his brow knits as his gaze takes in the bags under his eyes and the inevitable wrinkles Obi-Wan gained. It’s an awfully tense and somber moment, and a moment that Obi-Wan would frankly like to forget as quickly as possible. Today is supposed to be a happy one - a reprieve from all that he and Ahsoka have been through since the beginning of the war. 

“So. Who’s this? You didn’t tell me you had taken another padawan, you’re breaking my heart over here.” Anakin drawls, turning his attention to Ahsoka, who peers at him with a curious but eager look on her face. Obi-Wan can already sense shenanigans, and he is already beginning to resign himself to it. “I thought that I was going to be your best and your only.” 

“Well, you _did_ leave the Order. I think that kinda disqualifies you from the running, don’t you think Skyguy?” Ahsoka asks arily.

For a moment, Obi-Wan’s heart sinks with worry. “Anakin, I am pleased to introduce you to my padawan Ahsoka Tano. Ahsoka, this is Anakin Skywalker.” Though Obi-Wan discourages gossip and will not stand for anyone slandering Anakin’s name in his presence, he knows that Ahsoka has inevitably heard of others’ opinions of him. He knows that some of them are kind, but many others use his former padawan as a cautionary tale. Looking at Anakin, Obi-Wan is careful to watch for any signs of offence, and he’s relieved to find that the man looks amused.

Anaking gives Ahsoka a once over. “Oh really? Well, I’ll have you know that you have big shoes to fill, Snips. Only the best padawans can keep this old man out of trouble.” Anakin says, jabbing a thumb in Obi-Wan’s direction as he takes off his apron and wipes his face with a clean rag from what Obi-Wan presumes is his designated work station. “Has he taught you the ancient art of divesting yourself of your cloak in the most dramatic way possible? Did you get taught that yet?”

Obi-Wan finds himself spluttering with indignation, but before he can get a single word in, Ahsoka is already pressing Anakin for more details, and Anakin is merrily recounting all the various ways Obi-Wan has lost his cloak on the various missions he’s been on. The two of them are already leaving him behind, as Anakin leads the way out of the garage. Sighing fondly, Obi-Wan follows after them. 

The walk to Anakin’s speeder is a short one, but often they pause as Anakin runs into people he knows, greeting them and engaging in brief small talk each time. For the most part, Obi-Wan lingers in the background and simply nods his greetings whenever anyone says hello, or Anakin mentions that he and Ahsoka are some friends who are visiting from off-world. Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was doing well at the university, but it’s a different kind of delight and point of pride to see Anakin being valued and well-liked by his peers. 

Eventually though, they all climb into Anakin’s speeder and they zoom out of the main city and into the surrounding countryside. It takes several hours for them to reach the border of the Lake Country, but it’s a peaceful commute - so much so that Ahsoka ends up taking a nap for the latter part of the trip. 

“It’s far, but to be perfectly honest it’s worth it.” Anakin says as they turn down a path that weaves between the trees. “My schedule at the university allows me to have three day weekends, sometimes four if it’s exam season and I can do some marking at home. We have a place in the city as well when we don’t feel like being so far away. But, since you are staying for a couple of days, we figure we’d make an occasion out of it.” 

Obi-Wan hums in agreement. “This area is very beautiful.” He agrees. If he’s recalling correctly, Anakin had said that the property was right on the lake, and only a short ride from reserved parkland. But something about what Anakin had said piques his interest. “We?” Obi-Wan asks curiously as they come to a stop in front of Anakin’s home. 

In response, Anakin grins. “Come on, you don’t think that this is all just for me, do you?” He teases as Obi-Wan nudges Ahsoka awake, and they make their way to the front door. Looking up at the house, Obi-Wan supposes that Anakin is right. The house is what Obi-Wan would call moderate size - nothing as opulent or large as some of the living spaces he’s seen on Coruscant, nor is it as small as the dwellings he had seen on Tatooine. 

Giving the two of them another grin, Anakin pushes open the front doors and calls out, “I’m home!” before leading them to the living room. 

“Welcome home.” A familiar voice responds, and Obi-Wan can’t help but stare, jaw falling open with surprise as _former senator Padmé Amidala_ enters the living room holding not one, but _two_ babies. 

Even as C-3PO follows after her saying a greeting, R2-D2 beeping merrily in the background, Obi-Wan can’t tear his eyes away from his former padawan, _who is now a father_ , as he kisses Padmé and takes one of babies, though both are squirming happily as they babble and reach out to him.

“Master?” Obi-Wan hears Ahsoka ask hesitantly, which finally snaps him out of his shock. 

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan scowls as Anakin catches a glimpse of his expression and starts howling with laughter. “Anakin!” Obi-Wan can’t help but flush as even Padmé giggles at his expense. “Well. I see that multiple belated congratulations are in order.” He says, making a point of smoothing out his robes in an attempt to salvage at least some of his dignity. “You should have told me you had children, I would have brought them gifts.” 

“You don’t have to Obi-Wan. And besides, I think that seeing your face is enough of a gift for Anakin.” Padmé says, and Obi-Wan can’t decide if she’s teasing him or just stating a fact as Anakin flops onto the couch, still carefully holding his child and still snickering to himself. 

The next few hours are a blur. Ahsoka gets along shockingly well with little Luke and Leia, and entertains them by using the Force to float their toys above their heads and just out of reach of their flailing arms. Obi-Wan learns that even before Anakin had left, the senator and his former padawan had deep feelings for one another, and had married the moment they had an opportunity to after Anakin had formally left the Order. 

“We actually had two weddings technically. One here, one on Tatooine. Both were really small though. Didn’t really want to advertise that we’d gotten married since Padmé was still serving. We haven’t even gotten around to letting many of our colleagues know. Time kinda just passed.” Anakin explains after dinner. The twins are off napping and Ahsoka has decided that she’d rather explore the house than listen to Anakin and Padmé reminisce with Obi-Wan. 

“We both wanted you to be there though. But we knew that you had other responsibilities.” Padmé says apologetically. “We did save your wedding favour for you though. Let me go get it.” Standing up, Padmé gives Obi-Wan a warm smile and gives Anakin’s temple a kiss as she passes him. 

“I wish I could’ve been there.” Obi-Wan says, and finds himself surprised at the longing he feels deep in his chest. Of course he understands why he wasn’t explicitly invited. Even if he was, Obi-Wan doesn’t know if he could have even attended. He doubts that asking for leave in order to attend a wedding wouldn’t have been particularly well received by the Council, and even if he did receive it, he doesn’t think he would be willing to leave Cody and the others to fend for themselves if they were summoned away. 

Anakin reaches out to give Obi-Wan’s hand a squeeze. “It’s alright. You know now. That’s what matters.” He reassures him. Obi-Wan gives Anakin’s hand a squeeze back. 

“Here you go.” Padmé hums, and sets a neatly wrapped box in front of Obi-Wan. “Traditionally, Nubian weddings have the bride and groom present flowers to their guests that represent what that particular guest means to them. Anakin suggested instead of giving you a flower arrangement, we could present it to you in a different way.” 

Opening the box, Obi-Wan finds a beautiful wooden charm, no larger than the nail of his thumb. On it is a delicate carving of several plants that he does not recognize. There is a hole through its side and it’s clearly meant to be worn on a bracelet or necklace.

“Arborvitae symbolizes unchanging friendship, oak symbolizes strength and violets symbolize loyalty.” Anakin explains, pointing out each of the plants, his voice wavering with nerves. “I know that attachments aren’t encouraged so I understand if you don’t want it, it’s just a gift -”

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan interrupts, causing his former padawan to close his mouth with an audible click as he straightens up in his chair. Reaching out - one hand to Anakin, one to Padmé - Obi-Wan smiles at them warmly, and ignores the prickling he feels behind his eyes. “I am honoured that you would have invited me to your wedding. I wish I could have been there to celebrate with you. Thank you very much for your gift.” He says, and judging by the look in Anakin’s eyes, the Force practically sings with his sincerity. 

In a different story, Obi-Wan does not lament being unable to attend Anakin Skywalker’s wedding to Padmé Amidala. Instead, he leads his clone troopers into several battles, his knighted former padawan at his side. He does not become Ahsoka Tano’s master, and he does not put in requests for a few days of leave in order to visit Naboo. 

But that is not the story the Stars and Sky tell.

Instead of pouring over data pads full of war-time intelligence, Obi-Wan Kenobi spends several days in the Lake Country of Naboo, enjoying domestic life in a way he has never experienced before. He learns that Luke is happiest when he is being held and that Leia is happiest when she is being spoken to. He learns that Ahsoka is surprisingly good with settling younglings down for a nap, but also worryingly good at getting them to seemingly agree with her every word. He learns that Padmé can be trusted in the kitchen when there is a recipe to be followed, but otherwise it will end in disaster. He learns that fatherhood and family come naturally to Anakin, and that Obi-Wan cannot imagine Anakin anywhere else in the world. 

He also learns that despite leaving the Jedi Order and having a full-time profession, Anakin still does his best to keep up his lightsaber forms and skills.

“We’re lucky to live away from the conflict.” Anakin says as the two of them rest in the shade of a tree. They are in a clearing a short distance away from the house, the place that Anakin uses to practice whenever he can. Despite having no one to spar with, he is still extremely skilled and Obi-Wan cannot take it easy, lest his former pupil knocks him onto his ass. “But it kills me inside, knowing I’m here and you’re out there.” 

Obi-Wan takes a drink of water from one of the canteens they had brought with them before responding. “I understand your concern Anakin, but you have a family to think about now. The twins are barely two years old, you’re needed here.” Obi-Wan tells him. But as he rests his back against the tree, Obi-Wan cannot help but wish that Anakin was by his side on the front lines. Obi-Wan trusts all of his fellow Jedi to have his back in battle, but naturally they do not have the history that he and Anakin have. 

Beside him, Obi-Wan can hear Anakin let out a soft sigh. “I know.” The two of them rest for a little while longer before returning to the house, where Ahsoka and Luke and Leia play, where Artoo and Threepio chatter in the background, where Padmé greets them with a warm and knowing smile.

None of them realize that this will be the first and last time they will spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos and your comments! I really appreciate it and it brings a grin to my face every time. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. If You Listen Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in the midst of the Clone Wars, as told by the Stars and the Skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MASH in my Star Wars fanfic? It's more likely than you think.

* * *

_“He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy and a cunning warrior. And he was a good friend. Which reminds me. I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“What is it?”_

* * *

There is a saying about war and hell. That war is war and hell is hell and of the two, war is far worse. There are no innocent bystanders in hell, but war is full of them. With the exception of the few very high ranking officials, one can argue that almost everyone involved in war is an innocent bystander. 

Anakin knows this, even though he has yet to truly understand. He knows this when he says goodbye to his wife and his children and returns to the Jedi Temple, unwilling to stand at the sidelines when he knows he has the ability to help. He knows this when he is granted the title of Knight then General, and he meets his clone troopers for the first time, their previous General shot down in battle.

He begins to  _ understand _ when CT-7567 becomes Rex, and the phrase “good soldiers follow orders” makes him want to retch.

Be that as it may, Anakin has a duty to fulfil and people to protect. He will lead his men to whichever battlefield needs them most, and he will try his best to do right by them. He will never ask of them something that he himself is unwilling to do. He will earn their trust and loyalty because of how he leads, not because of who he is. He will care for them, help them, heal them and remind them that they are  _ not _ cannon fodder, they are  _ not _ worthless and that they have every right to have hopes and dreams and goals. 

At first, he knows that his men do not quite know what to make of him. Anakin’s return had caused quite a stir in the Jedi Temple, and he’s overheard his name being the topic of gossip more than once. Heretic, Chosen One, untested, rogue - at first, Anakin had been surprised at how little it upset him. But over the past two and a half years Anakin has finally come to understand that being a Jedi - at least, a Jedi as defined by the Jedi Order - was not meant for him. He has his place where he belongs, and it is not here - not with the high ceilings and the repression of emotions and the claims that attachments are wrong. He does not care what they think about his place in the Order. Anakin is here to do what he thinks is right. Once his duty is done he can return to the lake house, to laughter and smiles and to his family - a secret kept close to his chest, lest others decide to use them against him. 

“It has been so long since I have seen you Anakin. I must tell you, I was quite distressed when I had discovered that you had left the Order. You were so adamant on becoming a Jedi when you were younger. What happened?” Chancellor Palpatine asks one day over a com. Anakin is on a mission with the 501st and the Chancellor has commed in to personally give Anakin more details. “I do hope that you’re doing well.” 

Anakin smiles at the older man. “I am. Or as best I can be, given the circumstances.” He adds a little wryly. He misses his students and his colleagues and the university of Naboo. He misses Luke’s hugs, Leia’s inquisitive questions and Padmé steadying presence. He is incredibly grateful that they are all far, far away from him and the misery and pain that he sees and is desperately trying to prevent. 

“I am glad to hear that. And am glad to see you holding a position worthy of your talents. I had my concerns that the Council would hold your departure against you, despite how honourable it was for you to return.” Palpatine says. 

Anakin nods, and can’t help but feel flattered at how much faith the Chancellor has in him. It’s almost surreal working with Palpatine - he still remembers what it felt like when he was nine, meeting someone that Padmé clearly trusted and looked to for guidance for the first time. A great deal of time has passed since then. “Thank you Chancellor. Hearing that means a lot to me.” The Chancellor then wishes him luck and bids Anakin farewell, leaving Anakin to prepare for the next battlefield that they’ll be entering. 

Again, as it always is, war is war. There is death and dust and blaster fire, and misery, suffering and pain. Civilians lose all that they have known, his men lose their brothers, and Anakin is helpless to do anything but try his best to keep as many people safe as he possibly can. Eventually, the blaster fire ceases and the dust settles but the weight of death remains the same. It doesn't get easier with time, and it doesn't get easier when it involves people Anakin has never known. All he can see are innocent people who didn’t have to suffer, didn’t have to die, didn’t have to be caught up in violence that they did not want to be a part of, and the smoking scrap parts of their enemy, whose only losses are their credits and their resources. 

This is what Anakin thinks he hates most about the War. When the Republic suffers a loss, they lose people they will never get back. When the Separatists suffer a loss, their manufacturing lines simply produce more. 

In a different story, Anakin does not enter the War two and a half years after fighting begins. Instead, he participates in the war from the beginning, from the First Battle of Geonosis. Anakin does not have children who are waiting for him, instead he has a padawan he pretends he doesn’t love like a daughter. Anakin does not have several men he thinks would be excellent uncles for his children, instead he has brothers in arms that he pretends he doesn’t love like family. Anakin does not have a home he wants to protect and longs to return to, instead he has a room with a bed and a drawer, and the weight of the Council’s expectations. His marriage is a secret thing, one that could potentially ruin all that he and his wife have worked for, rather than a secret they simply keep for convenience. 

But that is not the story the Stars and Sky tell. 

Anakin does not become known as ‘The Hero with No Fear’. Instead, away from the Jedi Order, and amongst the men he leads and the people he saves, he is called Protector. He is called Brother. He is called Home. Home, after all, isn’t always a place, it can be a people. And if there’s one thing that Anakin has learned over the last two and a half years, it’s that fatherhood suits him and he will happily adopt every single clone trooper, regardless of the fact that they are physically and mentally adults, despite technically being teenagers at best. 

So while Anakin isn’t happy, there are times where he is content. He cares for his men, making sure that they are well rested, healed and fed, and he sends his love to his family in the form of encrypted holos for Padmé to present to their children. It is not ideal, but it is the best that he can do with the circumstances he finds himself in, and all he can hope for is that the Force sings Luke and Leia and Padmé his love across the vast reaches of space. 

They are not the only family Anakin has though. Even if he, and they, do not yet acknowledge it. 

Anakin has heard of all the things that Obi-Wan and Ahsoka have been caught up in during the war, actively searches for updates about them and the 212th Battalion. Each time he hears that they are in trouble, he feels a stab of worry, and each time he hears that they are safe and have survived whatever conflict they found themselves in, he struggles to hide how he slumps with relief. His favourite missions, though Anakin does feel guilty for describing any facet of this war that way, are always the ones where they have the opportunity to collaborate, and fight side by side once again. Something in the Force hums that being by Obi-Wan’s side is right, that teasing Ahsoka in the rare moments of calm that they have is right. 

Secretly, Anakin recognizes that it is love. He does not tell Obi-Wan or Ahsoka, no matter how many times they meet or how many times they part ways. They still believe that attachments are something to let go of, rather than cherish, and Anakin won’t put them in a position where they can’t acknowledge that they love him back. He, at the very least, is certain that Obi-Wan loves him back. 

Which leads Anakin to where he is now, aboard a gunship, hand clutched tight around the straphangers, air thin and whipping around him, as he and his troops deploy from the _Resolute_. Anakin’s heart had leapt into his throat when they had gotten the SOS from the _Negotiator_. Upon their arrival, he could already see the _Negotiator’s_ exterior beginning to burn as it falls through Quell’s atmosphere, blaster fire flashing and whizzing around them. In the distance, he can see tiny specks that must be super battle droids descending from the enemy’s main ships, flying downward to board the _Negotiator_.

Their gunship jostles as one of the droids land on top of their gunship, no doubt intending to kill their pilot, Des. “Take care of that clanker!” He tells Rex, Klicks, Hex, and Cameron over the chaos, “I’ll be on board Obi-Wan’s ship.” 

Leaping out into the open air, Anakin grabs a battle droid, twisting it to fire upon its own allies, before he uses it to help stop his momentum as he lands through a hole the droids had punched through the Negotiator’s hull. Anakin calls out to the Force, using it to hone his focus, to attack, to defend, and to reach out, searching for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka’s presence. 

Behind him he can hear a faint crash as Rex and the others land and join the fray. Fighting their way through, Anakin lets out a shout as he sees the familiar glow of a blue and green lightsaber, and orange accented clone armor. 

“Nice entrance Skyguy!” Ahsoka calls out as Anakin uses the force to shove away one of the battle droids about to attack the padawan, causing it to collide with the droids further down the hall. 

“I learned from the best!” He shouts, unable to resist grinning at Obi-Wan as they all run forward.

“Please tell me you’ve thought of a way to get out of this mess before you jumped off your battle cruiser.” Obi-Wan says, forgoing a greeting. They have much more pressing matters after all. 

Anakin deflects blaster fire back at the droids. “Lucky and Flash are docking in the lower hanger as we speak.”

The next few minutes are a blur, as they all fight their way forwards. Several times, Anakin has to lunge forwards to slice a droid in half before it can get it’s shot off, it’s blaster aimed at one of his men’s heads, or use the Force to pull them out of harm's way as the Force pulses with a warning. Rex, Cameron, Lucky and Flash push Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and Cody along as Anakin takes point, while Hex, Des and Klicks bring up the rear.

“We made it!” Anakin hears Ahsoka cry out, running ahead to open the door to the gangway. But as she does, Anakin’s attention is ripped away, causing him to stumble to a pause when he hears Hex’s own scream from behind them.

“RUN, GET OUT!”

The time seems to slow as Anakin watches an explosion tear through the hallway, engulfing Hex, Des and Klicks before Anakin can even comprehend what’s going on. 

“No!” Throwing out one hand, Anakin shoves the others forwards and uses his other hand to pull the blast doors closed, just before the explosion makes an impact. For a moment, Anakin manages to control it, contain it-

But then he hears the snapping of metal, a blinding heat, then darkness...

Eventually, Anakin wakes to the sound of hushed voices. Blinking awake, he hears a soft gasp. “Master Skywalker!” 

It takes a moment for his vision to focus, but once it does he is greeted by two worried faces and the ceiling of a hut. “Hey there Snips.” Anakin says, wincing at how rough his voice is. “How long was I out?”

“A few days. You had us worried.” 

Turning his head toward Obi-Wan’s voice, Anakin does his best to muster a smile. “Eh. I’ll be fine.” He assures his former master. Obi-Wan frowns disapprovingly but doesn’t comment further. Judging by the fact that they’re all alive, Lucky and Flash must’ve made it to the hanger in one piece. “Are the others okay? Rex, Cam, Lucky, Flash and Cody.”

Obi-Wan nods. “They’re alive. We only sustained minor injuries.” 

Anakin slumps with relief, even as his heart sinks. Even if it wasn’t a major risk and even if he weren’t injured, Anakin doubts they’d be able to go back to try and find Hex, Des and Klick’s helmets. With other members of the Order hopefully on their way to help them, Anakin knows that he and his men won’t be allowed to go back and search. 

“Ahsoka, do you mind going and checking in with Rex and Cody?” Obi-Wan asks softly, as Anakin quietly mourns the men he has lost. Ahsoka murmurs her agreement and slips out of the hut. For a moment he and Obi-Wan sit in silence before his former master speaks.

“Anakin. You cannot do something so reckless again.” Obi-Wan eventually says, his voice thick with an emotion that Anakin can’t name. “I forbid it.” 

Letting out a snort, Anakin winches as the motion makes his entire body scream with pain. “Can’t promise that, Obi-Wan. You know that.” He knows it was reckless, he’s dealing with the consequences after all, but Anakin will refuse to apologize for it. They’re alive because of it.

Regardless, Obi-Wan lets out a displeased noise. “You  _ must. _ Promise me Anakin, you cannot risk yourself like this.” 

“What would you have me do then?” Anakin snaps. He doesn’t want to fight, not with everything being so fresh in his mind. “Fine! It was a risk. But what could I have done differently? If I did nothing, instead of three casualties, we all would have been dead.” Glaring at Obi-Wan, Anakin struggles not to let his breath hitch, or the tears leak out of his eyes. “I won’t stand idle when I can protect people Obi-Wan. And I won’t put my own safety over anyone else’s. That’s not who I am.” 

Anakin feels his anger slowly fade as he watches Obi-Wan slowly slump, his face falling into his hands as he lets out a long sigh. “I know. I’m sorry.” He apologizes after a long moment of silence. “I don’t mean it that way.” Looking up, Anakin finds himself blinking in surprise when he hears the sadness and agony in Obi-Wan’s voice.

“I just. I cannot bear the thought of...of returning home. And telling them that you had perished.” 

Anakin’s eyes widen as Obi-Wan continues, his face still hidden in his hands. “They need you Anakin. And they deserve to have you in their lives. Please. If you cannot promise me, promise for their sake that you will be less reckless.” 

It hurts and it takes an awful lot of his energy, but Anakin manages to reach out and rest his hand on Obi-Wan’s knee. The older Jedi flinches and finally looks up, and slowly rests his own hand on top of Anakin’s and gives it a squeeze. “I’ll try. I can’t promise anything but I’ll try.” He says softly. After a moment, Anakin lets himself smirk, and relishes the apprehensive expression that immediately appears on Obi-Wan’s face. “As long as you promise to try to get home in one piece too. We’re going to need someone to teach them and control the inevitable chaos.” 

Anakin lets out a wheezing laugh at the incredulous and indignant expression that appears on Obi-Wan’s face. However, it slowly melts away into an expression that Anakin can’t quite name. If he had to hazard a guess, it’s somewhere between confused and fond. “I will try as well. For them” Obi-Wan adds.  _ For you _ , Anakin hears. 

“Good.” Turning his head, Anakin feels exhaustion sweep through him, the urge to sleep coaxing his eyelids closed. “Promise me another thing?” He asks. Obi-Wan hums softly in acknowledgement. “If something does happen to me,”

“We  _ just _ had a discussion about how the both of us were going to try to ensure that that would  _ not _ happen,”

“Shut it old man, lemme talk.” Anakin smiles as he hears Obi-Wan’s huff of amusement. “If something does happen to me,  _ despite trying to make sure nothing does _ , will you make sure my lightsaber gets home?”  _ I want them to have to have it. Something more to remember me by,  _ Anakin doesn’t say. 

Obi-Wan is silent for a long moment. “Only if you will do the same with mine.” 

Closing his eyes Anakin lets sleep carry him away. “Thank you, Obi-Wan.” He murmurs.  _ I love you. _ He whispers into the Force.  _ We love you. _


	5. Somethings are Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the ending begins, as told by the Stars and the Skies

* * *

_ “My father didn’t fight in the war, he was a navigator on a spice freighter.”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “That’s what your uncle told you - he didn’t hold with your father’s ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved.”  _

* * *

Dreams are strange and fickle things, and Obi-Wan finds that he is grateful that his own do not linger often. He does not find himself reliving horrible memories, struggling to differentiate between his unconsciousness and reality as he wakes, nor does he find himself plagued with horrifying scenarios of ‘what ifs’. But, on occasion, he does wake in the middle of the night cycle when all aboard the Negotiator should be asleep, something in the Force coaxing him awake as the last threads of his dreams fade from his memories. 

When these moments occur, Obi-Wan already knows what to do. Bundling himself into his robes, Obi-Wan quietly leaves his sleeping quarters and makes his way to the galley. All the lights are dim and the ship is quiet, and Obi-Wan is able to make two cups of chav without running into anyone before heading to his next destination. Obi-Wan’s footsteps echoing slightly through the hangar as he makes his way towards a beam of light in the back corner of the room where the sound of tinkering and the occasional soft curse can be heard. Setting down one of the mugs on top of a nearby crate, Obi-Wan leans against the back counter as he watches Anakin tinker with some droid parts. The other Jedi doesn’t greet him, but he does pause for a moment to take a swing from his mug, carefully placing it down once he’s finished. 

Eventually, Anakin breaks the silence. “Same dream again.” He mumbles, his hands still putting together and taking apart the pieces in his hands. “Still don’t know what it means.” 

Obi-Wan makes a thoughtful noise, something deep in his chest aching for Anakin. It is the fifth year of the Clone Wars and ten months since Anakin last saw his wife and children. The fighting is getting worse and the Separatists more destructive, which leaves opportunities to rest and recuperate few and far between. Anakin’s monthly holos he would send home have trickled down to only once every few months. 

It has been six months since Anakin has begun to have nightmares.

Obi-Wan isn’t entirely sure what happens in Anakin’s dreams, but he knows that they involve Padmé and he knows they involve the twins. But as much as he knows Anakin wants to leave the front, return to Naboo and make sure that they are safe, as much as Obi-Wan himself wants to give Anakin permission to go or even accompany him himself, Obi-Wan knows that they are needed here. They finally have a solid lead on Grievous and Dooku and Obi-Wan knows that with the both of them leading that fight, they’ll be able to finally kill the kriffing bastards. “Padmé is only on Coruscant when she needs to be, Anakin - she’s far away from this fight.” He murmurs softly, taking a sip from his mug. He is careful not to mention Luke or Leia by name, doesn’t even allude to their existence, unless he knows that there is no chance of anyone overhearing. 

At first Obi-Wan had presumed that it was in order to avoid the Council’s scrutiny. He certainly wouldn’t blame Anakin if that were the case - many of them still hold him to an impossibly high standard and still hold his leave from the Order against him. But as time passes, as Obi-Wan learns more about them, he learns that it is also to keep them safe. The twins are Force sensitive, and have shown signs of it since they were born. He knows that if the Order caught wind of it, they would insist that the twins be taken to the Temple to be trained to become Jedi.

Obi-Wan doesn’t want to think too hard about why that thought makes him feel ill, but he knows that Anakin would never let anyone separate his family. 

“I know. I know, it’s just…” Anakin sighs and finally sets the reassembled droid parts down. “Nevermind. You’re probably right.” 

Obi-Wan reaches out to grasp Anakin’s shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. “The war  _ will _ end Anakin. And we’ll be able to go home.” He promises. 

Obi-Wan feels the Force hum softly in the background at the mention of ‘home’, but he ignores it as best he can until he has walked Anakin back to his own quarters, has returned their used mugs to the galley sink - washing them quickly before placing them in the appropriate cupboard - and is lying in bed. 

For a very long time, home has been the Jedi Temple, and the rooms that he has there. But there is something not quite right about that - there is something missing. Obi-Wan does not feel drawn back to the Temple, does not feel like it is the place he would choose to rest once this is all over. It feels familiar, but not comforting, secure, but not safe. When Obi-Wan thinks of ‘home’ he thinks of a fresh breeze, of sunlight filtering through the trees. He thinks of the sound of laughter, and the smell of something cooking wafting in from a different room. He thinks of a warm and steady presence at his side, and gentle fingers weaving through his own. He thinks of blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and-

Obi-Wan rolls onto his side and squeezes his eyes shut as yearning and grief, and an unnamed ugly emotion rears its head deep in his chest. It has been a little less than a year since Satine’s death, but Obi-Wan finds himself mourning her each day. But it’s times like this, with the mention of the twins and of Padmé, that Obi-Wan finds himself not only yearning for what was, but what could have been. Thinking about what-ifs are a natural part of grief, Obi-Wan knows this. But there are times where he imagines a life, where the twins are followed around by another child with tawny brown hair and bright blue eyes. He imagines what Satine would say if she could see the Lake House, or what she would think of Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan imagines what type of home he and Satine could build together, what type of life they could share, and each and every time that unnamed and ugly emotion rears its head, constricting his chest, and making him feel bitter that while Anakin is unable to be with his family, he still has family to return to. 

In another story, Obi-Wan does not make a second trip to the galley, this time for chav that is spiked with Alderaan ruge liqueur, or try to name the ugly emotion in his chest. Instead, he continues to fight in the war. He becomes a revered and admired Jedi Master who does not doubt his place within the Order, nor his place within the world. He becomes a General whose name is renown across the GAR and whose attachment to Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore is forgotten, even by those who knew of it.

But that is not the story the Stars and Sky tell.

Obi-Wan does not become a Jedi Master that refuses to acknowledge the attachments he’s made. Instead, he cradles them close, only indulging in them when he is close to those whom they tie him to, or when he knows that he is away from those who would judge him for indulging in them. Instead, he slowly allows himself to grow closer to Anakin and Asoka, but also to Cody and some of his other troopers. He allows himself to ask Anakin about what news he’s heard from Padmé about the work she is doing with the senate and about what mischief the twins have inevitably gotten themselves into since Anakin’s last heard from them. It does not make the Ugly Emotion go away permanently, but it eases Obi-Wan’s mind and heart and assures him that once all of this is over, he and Ahsoka can visit Naboo and finally rest. 

However, that reassuring thought is shattered, and gets twisted into a nightmare.

Two short months later, two months since Obi-Wan and Anakin were forced to separate in order to complete their mission, Obi-Wan is summoned back to Coruscant by the Jedi Council. They hadn’t told him the reason why he was being summoned, only that it was important and that he had to return as quickly as possible. 

When he finds out why he has been summoned, Obi-Wan cannot bring himself to do anything else but stare in open horror. 

“We understand that this must come as a shock to you, but we assure you that it is the truth.” Mace says, leaning forward in his seat. “Skywalker has fathered a Force sensitive child. It is of the right age for it to be brought to the temple for proper training. As Skywalker’s former master, you are tasked to go retrieve it and bring it here.” 

It takes all of Obi-Wan’s will power not to reel back, not to flinch as the Force wails in despair. No. Surely not. This cannot be happening. This can’t be the nightmare that Anakin has dreamed of, Obi-Wan refuses.

“A child?” He repeats weakly.  _ A _ child, not children. They know, but they don’t, kriff, what is Obi-Wan supposed to  _ do _ ?

“A dalliance. But from what we know, it’s strong in the Force, and it’s imperative you bring them here as tradition dictates. Knight Skywalker will also be summoned for censure once you have returned.” Mace continues as several of the other council members nod. How they all remain oblivious to Obi-Wan’s horror and the Force crying in revulsion Obi-Wan does not know. 

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan looks around the room imploringly. “Have you gone deaf to the Force?” He demands, ignoring the looks of surprise he receives. “Have you decided that tradition takes precedence over all else?” 

“Tradition is what has allowed our Order to thrive all of these years,” Master Mundi begins to say, but Obi-Wan cuts him off. 

“Thrive?” Obi-Wan questions, “Jedi are dying in a war that seems to have no end. The people of the Republic have little faith in us as we fail to be the peacekeepers we claim to be. We are no better than the slavers we are supposed to oppose as we continue to utilize the Clone Troopers who are still considered  _ property  _ of the republic, and we allowed it to happen!” Obi-Wan declares, unwilling to be silent any longer. “Separating children from their families before they are old enough to understand what type of life they will be leading is not the will of the Force. I begin to highly doubt that it has ever been. We have been so overly focused on embodying the Code that it has blinded us to the suffering and injustice that we are meant to be addressing.”

Obi-Wan does not flinch under all of the uncomfortable, incredulous and, in some cases, dismissive looks he is given by the Council. “Clouds your judgement, the attachment to your former padawan does.” Master Yoda says, and Obi-Wan feels his heart sink. “Meditate, you will, before going to retrieve the youngling. Their place is here.” 

Obi-Wan shakes his head and stalks out of the room. No. He refuses. He will not tear his family apart. 

It takes a few stressful days and some going behind Cody’s back, but eventually, Obi-Wan makes it to Naboo. He goes to the Lake House in search of Padmé - thank  _ Force _ she is there - and tells her everything he knows, everything the Council thinks that they know, and what he thinks the Council might do next. 

“Does Anakin know?” Padmé asks as Obi-Wan helps her pack the twins' belongings. 

“No,I couldn’t risk contacting him, not if I wanted to make sure they didn’t send anyone else after you.” Obi-Wan shakes his head as he passes her several articles of clothes that are made of pale and light fabric. Padmé has suggested that they go to Tatooine, to stay with Uncle O and Auntie B as the twins call them.

_ Force _ the twins. They had grown so much since Obi-Wan last saw them last that he stands reeling with shock for a full minute when his legs are tackled by two younglings who look incredibly like their parents. Little sparks of light, the moment he reaches out to them using the Force, he can feel them reaching out to him right back. It takes all the composure he has to not bundle them into his arms, hold them, and keep them safe and away from harm. In this moment Obi-Wan can very much understand and empathize with Anakin’s protective tendencies whenever it comes to his children. 

Though he does want to have Words with his former padawan about the moniker Anakin and Padmé had given to him. 

“In our defence,” Padmé says, eyes twinkling with mirth as Threepio herds the twins into their ship, “Uncle O had already been taken and, at the time, they were at the age where pronouncing your name was difficult…” Which, from Obi-Wan’s perspective, still does not excuse how Anakin and Padmé let their pronunciation of ‘Oh-Beh’ turned into “Old Ben.” Obi-Wan isn’t even that old!

Then again. When Luke or Leia call out to “Old Ben” or ask “Old Ben” where he’s been, does he have any stories for them, did  _ he _ miss them as much as they missed him, Obi-Wan cannot help but melt and reply with ‘all over the galaxy’, ‘yes he does if their mother and father allow him to tell them’, and ‘yes, he did in fact miss them each and every day’.

The following days are stressful, but not nearly as bad as when Obi-Wan initially slipped away to protect his family. They all make it to the Lars homestead without incident or detection, and Owen and Beru are more than happy to host their extended family until the craziness dies down. 

Owen however, though understandably, is unimpressed by the situation. “He went  _ back? _ Why in the world would Anakin go back to work for the Order?” He grumbles one evening. The twins have already been put to bed while he, Obi-Wan, Padmé and Beru continue to talk about what they will all do next. 

“He felt like it was the right thing to do.” Padmé sighs, and Obi-Wan can’t help but feel guilt at the note of sadness in her voice. “As much as I may have wanted to, I know I couldn’t have stopped him, just as I know he couldn’t have stopped me from returning to politics once the children were old enough.” 

Owen still shakes his head, looking frustrated yet sad. “You’ve been with him this whole time Padmé so I don’t expect you to notice it the way we have, but that place was bad for him.” Owen says darkly. “There was a galaxy of difference in him between the day we first met and the day you two visited and he introduced you to us properly. It’s brave and noble for him to want to do something, I ain’t going to deny that. But no disrespect, Master Kenobi,” Owen gives Obi-Wan an apologetic grimache,” but if Anakin wanted to make a difference in this war, he shouldn’t have done it with the Order. And if you needed a place to hide from them you should have come here straight away.” 

There is a story behind Owen’s words - something in the Force whispers to Obi-Wan that the first time Owen Lars met Padmé Amidala was not after Anakin had made his initial departure from the Order. Conversation falls silent after that, and eventually they all head off to sleep. Once morning comes, Obi-Wan will return to Mos Eisley, travel to wherever Anakin is, and assure him that under no circumstances will Obi-Wan allow the Jedi Council to separate his family.

What happens over the next few days is nothing short of horrific. 


	6. In Your Heart Shall Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where this story and the story that has already been told converge, as told by the Stars and the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shamelessly makes a Dragon Age Inquisition reference*

* * *

_ “How did my father die?”  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “...A young Jedi named Darth Vader who was a pupil of mine until he turned evil. Helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights...He betrayed and murdered your father. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force. Now the Jedi are all but extinct.”  _

* * *

The Clone Wars begins with an uncomfortable truth, a monstrous choice, and the collective agreement to ignore the terrible thing that has been done. 

The uncomfortable truth that begins the Clone Wars is that the Jedi Order is apathetic, has stagnated, and does not understand the Force as well as they think that they do. The unethical choice that begins the Clone Wars is the creation of the Grand Army of the Republic. The monstrous thing that begins the Clone Wars, is that the Jedi Order have come into the command of millions of slaves, just as the Sith were, and have failed to truly acknowledge or do anything about.

It ends in a similar fashion: with an uncomfortable truth, an unethical choice, and a monstrous thing that has been done. None of the people involved yet know this, least of all Padmé Amidala. 

Admittedly, she missed most of the beginnings of the Clone Wars outside of the First Battle of Geonosis, though she isn’t particularly sorry that she did. Frankly she had other, much more...it isn’t quite the word Padmé is looking for, but ‘enjoyable’ priorities, like proofreading Anakin’s resignation and planning when she should submit her own request for a sabbatical year. Though even after going on leave and having her children, Padmé ensured that Bail and Mon Mothma would keep in contact with her, and kept a close eye on the events transpiring in the Senate. 

Returning to politics had been stressful to say the least, and keeping her family a secret for the past half decade certainly does not make it any easier. Logically Padmé knows that it isn’t a very big deal for a senator to have children - many currently serving have families - but with Anakin’s history paired with both of their concerns regarding people targeting the twins because of who she and Anakin are, it makes a great deal of sense to keep their existence something that only they and their immediate family know. Several of the several life threatening incidents that she has found herself in since her own involvement in the Clone Wars only solidifies this sentiment. 

Padmé will not realize until later how grateful she is that that is the case. 

Currently though, Padmé makes her way through Mos Eisley, following after Obi-Wan and Owen, the twins back at the homestead with Beru. Now that they are hidden from the Jedi Council - how dare they think that she and Anakin would allow them to take their children away - she and Owen can see Obi-Wan off, and hopefully the Jedi Master will be able to get into contact with Anakin and bring him to Tatooine sooner rather than later

But just as Obi-Wan begins to head toward his ship, the Jedi Master staggers and lets out a strangled cry. Both she and Owen rush forward as Obi-Wan falls to his knees, his arms bracing his fall. 

“Are you alright? Obi-Wan what happened?” Padmé presses a gentle hand to Obi-Wan’s back, bending over to check on her friend. Obi-Wan’s breath comes out in sharp pants and Padmé can see that his eyes are wide and wild. 

“Something’s wrong. Something’s gone horribly wrong.” He chokes out, and Padmé’s heart clenches with terror.

“Is it Anakin? Ahsoka? Are they alright?” 

Obi-Wan shakes his head, but that does nothing to ease Padmé’s fear. “I-I’m not sure. I don’t know what’s happened, but the Force  _ screams. _ ” 

Inhaling sharply, Padmé looks up at Owen, lingering slightly away from Obi-Wan, and sees her own concern mirrored back at her. She knows some things about the Force, but despite Anakin telling her as much about it as he understands, Padmé knows she does not truly grasp what it means to be Force sensitive, or to hear the will of the Force. But in this moment she knows that if it has affected Obi-Wan this way, the galaxy is in grave danger. 

In the span of a heartbeat, Padmé makes her decision. “Owen, go back to the homestead. If anyone asks about the twins, make up whatever lie you think will suffice. Don’t tell anyone that we were here.” She commands. 

To Padmé’s relief, Owen simply nods. “When can we expect you back? Do you know?” 

Padmé shakes her head. “I’m not sure.” She admits, helping Obi-Wan to his feet. But they  _ will _ be back, she knows it. Padmé can hear Obi-Wan protesting her accompaniment, but Padmé pays him no mind. With Owen helping her, Padmé gets Obi-Wan seated in the copilot’s chair, and gives her brother-in-law a grateful hug as he wishes them both safe travels. Shortly they are lifting off, and flying upwards and out of Tatooine’s atmosphere.

“Where are we headed?” Obi-Wan asks softly as Padmé sets the coordinates into the ship’s navigation system. 

“Naboo.” She replies softly, “If something has happened Anakin would go there first. Do you have any idea where we could go next? Do you think Anakin would return to Coruscant?” Part of Padmé feels horrifically guilty that she is presuming that whatever is going on is a greater danger to Anakin and not Ahsoka. She knows that it is perhaps selfish for her to prioritize her husband over Obi-Wan’s daughter, but considering the circumstances that had led them to Tatooine, she cannot bring herself to feel too guilty about it. When Obi-Wan nods, Padmé can’t help but let out a thankful sigh. “In the meantime, do you think you can try to get in contact with Ahsoka? Is she with Cody?” 

Obi-Wan shakes his head. “No. She’s with Rex.”

“Anakin’s second in command?” Padmé can’t keep the surprise out of her voice. 

Obi-Wan nods again, squeezing his eyes shut. “She’s on a mission on Mandalore.” Padmé presses her lips together before reaching out to give Obi-Wan’s hand a squeeze. After a moment Padme feels him squeeze back before he continues. “Anakin made a subdivision of the 501st so that Rex and some other men could help her. I would’ve asked Cody if he would be willing to do something similar, but I was summoned back to Coruscant. It would’ve raised too many questions if Cody and several of the others were missing.” 

After this the two of them fall silent as they wait to arrive at their destination. Once they finally reach Naboo, Padmé is about to head for the capitol’s port when Obi-Wan grabs her arm. “No. Not there. Is there any other place where we could dock that’s more discreet?” 

Padmé taps her fingers on the console and frowns thoughtfully. “Technically there is a field close to the Lake House that we could land in. It’s not ideal, but Anakin’s used it as a landing site before.” Obviously it is also much closer to their final destination which is another bonus. 

Turning the ship, the next half hour is full of tension that twists painfully in Padmé’s chest. Once they land, both she and Obi-Wan sprint out of the ship and toward the Lake House. Though the Jedi Master eventually pulls ahead of her, Padmé can still close enough to hear him shouting Anakin’s name. 

“Anakin? Anakin, are you here?” Padmé pants as she reaches the front door, pausing briefly to catch her breath. “Obi-Wan, is he-” Padmé’s thought is cut off by her own gasp of horror as she walks into her home and sees the carnage there. The living room has been trashed, furniture topped over and broken, the shattered remains of one of her favourite vases littered on the floor. A quick glance at the kitchen reveals that it is also destroyed, and Padmé rushes upstairs to see where Obi-Wan has possibly gone. 

She finds the Jedi Master standing in the doorway to Luke and Leia’s room. “Obi-Wan?” Padmé approaches hesitantly, the smell of something burnt making the tension in her chest turn into a pool of dread. Stepping up behind him, Padmé lets out a horrified gasp. Unlike the main floor, the furniture in the twin's room remains largely untouched. However, there are deep gouges in the walls and floor, long burn marks that Padmé knows could only have been made using a lightsaber. Grabbing Obi-Wan’s arm, Padmé struggles not to let her legs give out as she takes in the carnage. If...If Obi-Wan hadn’t warned them, hadn’t urged them to go to the Lars Homestead... 

“He has to be on Coruscant.” Obi-Wan chokes out, his grip on the doorframe turning his knuckles white. “We need to go there, we need to be there now.”

Grabbing his hand, Padmé yanks him away, the both of them stumbling for a few steps before sprinting back towards their ship.

Their trip to Coruscant is silent, which is why Padmé screams and Obi-Wan leaps to his feet, a hand on his lightsaber when a com appears on the console in front of them. 

“Padmé, have you been in contact with Master Kenobi?” Her friend asks. Padmé resists the urge to look toward the man in question.

“Why? Is something wrong?” She asks, her voice perfectly level and calm. Obi-Wan had said that the Order knew that Anakin had a child, but didn’t believe that they knew that she was the mother. And while it might be reasonable to believe that Bail is simply asking because he knows that she and Obi-Wan have worked together previously, Padmé is unwilling to reveal what she already knows, not with what they had found at the Lake House.

“Something has happened.” Bail says, and Padmé can see the fear and worry in her friend’s eyes. “If you see him, please inform him I wish to speak with him over some tea. Do you know if he enjoys rhododendron and lycoris tea? I have heard that the majority of Jedi do.” 

Padmé nods, careful to keep her expression neutral. “If I come into contact with him I will pass your message along.” She confirms. “Thank you Bail.” Shutting off the com, Padmé begins altering their course.

“What did that mean? Why are we changing our route away from Coruscant?” Obi-Wan demands, stepping forward to see where Padmé is navigating to. 

“It’s a code. Bail wants us to join him on his ship.” Padmé says as their ship turns towards their new destination. “He’ll meet us at a predetermined location. Something horrible must have happened.” 

“But what about Anakin?!”

Padmé grits her teeth and shakes her head. “I...I think that this might be more important, Bail wouldn’t have used that specific code if it weren’t serious.” Rhododendron and lycoris tea - rhododendron meaning danger or beware and lycoris - spider lily - meaning death. “Someone wants you dead Obi-Wan. I think that someone wants  _ all _ the Jedi dead.” 

Obi-Wan slumps into his chair, his concern easy to see. “Ahsoka should be fine then. She’s still a padawan and the situation she’s dealing with is technically not a Council sanctioned mission.” 

Padmé doesn’t have to be a Force sensitive mind reader to know that Obi-Wan doesn’t fully believe that. 

🌟🌌🌟🌌🌟

“Padmé, Obi-Wan. I’m glad to see you both safe.” Bail greets them as they depart from their ship. 

Approaching her friend and fellow senator, Padmé is careful to hide her surprise when she sees Master Yoda at his side. “What’s going on Bail?” She asks, looking between the two of them. She purposefully does not react to the strange look that Yoda gives her. 

“Betrayed by the clones, we have been.” Master Yoda says, “Attacked me, they did.” 

Padmé shakes her head with disbelief. “The clone troopers are good men. They wouldn’t betray the Jedi, the Republic like this.” She protests. She’s worked with these men before and has heard Anakin speak about how honorable and loyal they are. Surely they wouldn’t do such a thing! 

“I saw it with my own eyes.” Bail says grimly. “Thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple. That’s why I went looking for Yoda.” He explains with a gesture. 

Obi-Wan and Padmé share a look of dread. If Obi-Wan hadn’t gone behind Cody’s back… “Have we had any contact from the Temple?” Obi-Wan asks.

“Received a coded retreat message, we have.”

“It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says the war is over.” 

Padmé’s heart sinks. “It’s a trap. They’re going to kill whoever goes back.” She chokes out. And the children - what happened to the children in the Temple?

“We have to dismantle that signal.” Obi-Wan says, the urgency in his voice barely hidden. “There’s too much at stake, we can’t lose anyone else.”

“I agree, and a little more knowledge might light our way.” Yoda hums before Bail gestures for them to follow him to the cockpit. 

Just before they arrive, Bail places a hand on Padmé’s arm, letting the Jedi enter first. “I’m glad that you’re safe.” He murmurs, clearly not wanting Obi-Wan or Yoda to overhear. “But I do have to admit that I was surprised that you found Obi-Wan so quickly and accompanied him here.” He says, his gaze searching her face. Padmé knows that based on how quickly they were able to rendezvous, Bail has correctly determined that she and Obi-Wan were already together when she had gotten his message. But as much as she wants to confide in her friend, Padmé does  _ not _ trust Yoda, not with her family at stake. Not when he was one of the people who ordered Obi-Wan to tear them apart. 

“It was very fortunate.” She agrees with a small shake of her head. She cannot tell him. Not yet. 

Joining the others, Padmé settles down in a seat beside Obi-Wan, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze as she passes behind him. The trip to Coruscant is uneventful apart from a message from the Chancellor's office, but judging by the way Obi-Wan subtly flinches, it does not bode well. 

“It may be a trap...but I will go. They do not know that I have met with you.” Bail says firmly. “Get to the temple, find what you need and then get out. We can reconvene in Alderaan’s orbit.” 

As they prepare to land, Padmé changes into more discreet clothing she had stored on her ship, gets her hand on whatever spare blaster she can find and follows after Obi-Wan. “I’m going with you.” She states, ignoring Yoda’s disapproving look. “I cannot go with Bail. I was taking the week off to work from Naboo when you came to get me, if I suddenly appear in the senate, there will be questions.” 

Yoda makes a noise like he’s going to disagree, but Obi-Wan cuts him off. “Okay. Stay close. I’ll make sure you’re safe. Or saf _ er _ .” He adds with a sad but wry smile, giving the blaster attached to her hip a meaningful look. 

A half hour later, they manage to dock in Coruscant and Padmé hears the strangled noise of despair as they spot the smoke that rises from the Jedi Temple. Sneaking off of Bail’s cruiser, she, Obi-Wan and Yoda make their way to the temple and battle their way inside. Part of her marvels at how fluidly the both of them fight, but most of Padmé’s focus is on utilizing her range to her advantage, gunning down the troopers before they can get too close to the Jedi. Each time she sees one of them collapse, part of Padmé’s heart breaks. 

Eventually, they manage to enter the Temple and Padmé’s horrified cry echoes through the silent halls. Hundreds, possibly thousands, of bodies - so small, they are so, so small, some of them are barely taller than Luke and Leia - lie still on the ground. Approaching a young girl, Padmé collapses to her knees and lets out a choked noise as she gently cups her face, using shaking fingers to close her eyes. She doesn’t look much older than fourteen - not much older than her when she just started her reign as Queen.

“W-who could have done this?” Obi-Wan chokes out from somewhere beside her. Wiping away her tears, she sees him closing the eyes of another child and Padmé can’t stop the sob that wracks her body. Luke. Oh  _ gods _ he looks barely older than  _ Luke _ . 

“Killed not by clones.” Yoda croaks out, hovering at Obi-Wan’s side. “By...lightsaber he was.”

Padmé takes a few steadying breaths and stands. “Do you think any of them managed to hide?” She asks softly. “I-I could go look.” 

Obi-Wan and Yoda exchange a glance. “We’ll be in the Communications room.” Obi-Wan says, standing up and gesturing for Padmé to come to the side of the hallway that overlooks the level below. “If you go down that hall, take the second right, then go up the stairs at the end of the hallway. The Communication’s room will be there.” He says, pointing out across the gap. Padmé nods, repeating the instructions to herself so that she doesn’t forget. But before she goes, Obi-Wan catches her wrist. “Padmé...I-I cannot feel anyone. The Force just. Cries.” He mumbles, an agonized and lost look on his face. Padmé tugs Obi-Wan forward and gives the man a tight hug and feels the older man bury his face into her shoulder for a long moment. Slowly pulling away, Padmé gives his hands a gentle squeeze before she pushes him back toward Yoda. 

Jogging down the hallways, Padmé’s steps echo much too loudly for her liking, but at least her voice carries. Each call - asking if someone is out there, if anyone who is hiding can hear her, if anyone can hear her respond, it’s safe now, she’s a friend, she won’t hurt them - is met with a heavier and heavier silence. Every room she looks into is empty, or worse contains another small body, often covered by a larger one - an older padawan desperate to protect those younger them themselves. 

Padmé’s just about to leave the last empty room when something tells her to stay. There had been a teenaged Kel Dor lying just in front of the doorway, as if they had been killed just as they were exiting it. Padmé has shifted them aside and folded their arms over their chest before entering. Now that she’s here...something is telling her that she can’t leave.

“Hello?” Padmé says hesitantly to the empty room. “Is...Is anyone here?” She checks all the logical hiding spots but there is nothing in the closet or under the bed. 

_ The dresser _ .

Padmé shakes her head, the random thought causing her to frown. Why would she check the dresser? It’s pushed up against a wall and there is no space to hide underneath or behind it. 

_ The dresser _ . 

Slowly, Padmé turns and stares at the dresser for a long moment. Well. It certainly wouldn’t hurt to look…

Opening the top drawer, all she finds are neatly folded tunics. Opening the middle drawers, all she finds are neatly folded pants and neatly folded cloaks. Opening the bottom dresser, all she finds are some trinkets and-

“ _ Oh _ . Are you the one who was telling me to look here?” Padmé coos, letting out a wet laugh. Big dark eyes peer up at her as large ears tilt forward, and little three-fingered hands reach upwards. Carefully scooping them into her arms, Padmé brushes a hand over their head gently. “You’re safe now little one. Could you tell me your name?” All she gets is a soft burble in response. Padmé has to resist the urge to kiss their forehead. “If it’s alright, may I call you Iris?”

After getting a soft, but positive sounding babble, Padmé takes one of the cloaks from the dresser and pulls it around her shoulders with one hand, the other still cradling Iris against her side. Before she heads to the Comms room, Padmé kneels beside the Kel Dor, Iris making soft and sad noises as they bury their face into her shoulder. “You did it. They’re safe.” She whispers softly to them. 

By the time she makes it to her destination, she can see Obi-Wan and Master Yoda speaking to one another. She’s about to call out to them when Yoda’s voice floats towards her.

“If into the security recording you go, only pain you will find.” The older Jedi says as she enters the room. 

“Look who I found.” Padmé says, interrupting Obi-Wan just as he’s about to rewind the security holo. Both Jedi’s heads snap towards her - Obi-Wan practically slumps against the console with relief and surprise, while Yoda drops his cane out of surprise.

Gathering himself as quickly as possible, Obi-Wan approaches and lets out a stuttering sigh of relief, reaching out and gently cupping Iris’s face. “Thank the Force.” He says, voice thick with emotion. 

“Another padawan had hidden him in their room.” Padmé explains, looking down at Yoda. “They died making sure that Iris survived.” 

The older being gives her a sad smile, but shakes his head. “Iris, his name is not. Grogu, it is.” 

“Grogu.” Padmé repeats softly. Little Grogu. Looking back up at Obi-Wan, Padmé’s gaze slowly returns to the security holo. “Are you going to look?” She asks softly. 

Obi-Wan’s gaze follows her own. “I must know the truth.” He eventually says. Walking over to the console, Obi-Wan turns it on, and begins scrubbing backwards through the footage, hitting play as a figure wielding a lightsaber begins slaughtering the children of the Temple.

As  _ Anakin _ begins slaughtering the children of the temple. 

Grogu makes an unhappy sound as Padmé feels her legs give out beneath her, clutching the child tight against her chest so that she doesn’t drop him on accident. “No. No, it’s impossible, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t!” Obi-Wan’s voice sounds like it’s underwater a million light-years away. She barely manages to register a low voice on the recording praising Anakin, calling her husband his apprentice, calling him  _ Darth Vader _ , before Obi-Wan lunges sideways and shuts it off. 

“I can’t. I can’t.” he repeats weakly, shaking his head desperately. 

“Destroy the sith, we must.” Yoda declares, tapping his walking stick on the ground for emphasis.

Obi-Wan rounds towards him, horror clear on his face. “Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin.” She hears him beg. 

Anakin.  _ Anakin _ . Her  _ husband _ did this. Luke and Leia’s  _ father _ did this. What happened to him? What could have happened to Anakin since the last she had heard from him, since the last Obi-Wan had heard from him?! 

“Twisted by the dark side, Young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is.” Yoda says, turning towards the doorway. “Consumed by Darth Vader.”

“No. No! I refuse to believe that, how dare you give up on him!” Padmé snarls, rising to her feet. “Something terrible must have happened, he wouldn’t turn on the Order like this. Anakin would  _ never _ slaughter children!” 

Master Yoda turns and despite herself Padmé flinches under his gaze. “Yet slaughter them, he did.” Obi-Wan makes a weak noise of protest beside her, but Yoda also silences him with a glare. “Use your feelings Obi-Wan and find him you will.” The Jedi Master says before leaving the two of them, still reeling from what they’ve learned.

Silence falls between Padmé and Obi-Wan, the both of them too shocked and filled with grief and despair. The both of them are only snapped out of it by Grogu’s soft, unhappy cry. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It’s going to be okay, I promise.” Padmé soothes. Judging by the look on Obi-Wan’s face he doesn’t believe it either. 

“We should get in contact with Bail. He can keep an eye on what’s happening in the senate. Stay on planet in case Master Yoda needs assistance.” Obi-Wan eventually says. 

“What about Grogu? We can’t take him-” Padmé struggles to not let her sentence get cut off by another sob. They can’t take him to find Anakin, not with what happened here. 

Obi-Wan gives her a pained and imploring look. “Are you sure? Are you sure you want to come search for him with me? I don’t want to put you in that position Padmé.” 

Padmé shakes her head, her eyes burning as she watches tears fill Obi-Wan’s. “I won’t let you suffer through this alone.” 

In another story, Padmé Amidala does not mourn with Obi-Wan in ancient halls that are still and silent for the first time in hundreds of years. Instead, she is in her living quarters, still heavily pregnant. Her marriage is still a secret but the stakes are just as high, and she and her husband have so much to lose. Her husband dreams of her death, dying trying to bring their child into the world, and promises her that he will not let her die like his mother. 

But that is not the story the Stars and Sky tell. 

Padmé does not witness the smoke rising from the Jedi Temple during the initial attack, nor does her husband come to her assuring that everything is fine even though it is not. She does not witness liberty die to thunderous applause. Instead she witnesses the result of over a decade’s worth of manipulation. She witnesses the aftermath of a desperate man’s misplaced rage and despair. She witnesses what monstrous thing her husband has done.

In the end, Padmé and Obi-Wan decide that while it might not be the wisest idea, they will take Grogu with them. They briefly entertain the thought of dropping him off on Tatooine, but they can’t risk someone realizing who they are, what they know and where they’re going. As they take off of Coruscant, Padmé watches Obi-Wan gently cradle Grogu in his lap. She also suspects that neither of them can bear to leave him alone again, not so soon at least. 

What the problem is though, is that neither of them know where in the world to look next. At the moment they simply drift in open space, unsure where to go next. 

“What could have caused Anakin to fall? I-I don’t understand.” Padmé runs a hand through her hair and leans back in her chair. 

Obi-Wan frowns, gently placing Grogu onto the chair beside him. “The last I saw him he was having nightmares about you and the children.” He admits grimly. “He never told me the details. But I presumed that they were about you getting hurt. Now I realize that perhaps...the mission I was initially sent on was what he foresaw.” 

Padmé inhales shakily. This isn’t her secret to tell, but there’s too much at stake for her not to say anything. “Back before the first battle of Geonosis. Do you remember how you had Anakin transmit your message to Coruscant from Tatooine? Did he ever tell you why we were on Tatooine?” She asks hesitantly. 

Obi-Wan shakes his head. “No. With all that happened, and Anakin leaving...I suppose it slipped my mind.”

It takes Padmé a moment to gather herself and explain. “At the time, when Anakin was guarding me and you were searching for Dooku, he was having these horrible nightmares that his mother would die. That’s why we went to Tatooine, to see if she was safe.” Judging by Obi-Wan’s expression, he can already guess what they had found. “Anakin’s mother had been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders and tortured to death. Anakin was able to free her, but she died before he could bring her back.” 

Obi-Wan slowly leans forward, burying his face in his hands, elbows propped against his knees. “And with the nightmares he’s been having, he’s certain that whatever he dreams happens to you will become true.” 

Padmé nods sadly, reaching out to pick up Grogu as he makes a soft noise of complaint. “So sorry little one. What’s wrong? Sleepy? Hungry? Need to go to the refresher?” She asks him softly. 

“He’s hungry.” 

Padmé blinks with surprise as she turns to look at Obi-Wan, a small and fond smile on his face. “I am able to communicate with him using the Force. He’d like something to eat, and would like to nap. He doesn’t mind sleeping here though.” 

Looking down at the child in her arms, Padmé smiles at him. “Well, shall we go see what rations we have? I think that there are still dried starblossom crisps and haroun bread that you might like.” Luckily getting Grogu to eat isn’t a particularly hard challenge despite the fact that Padmé is quite sure that his natural diet is much different than a humanoid’s. Eventually though, Padmé returns to the cockpit of the ship with a sleepy bundle and an extra cushion she had stolen from one of the ship bunks. After settling Grogu down, Padmé moves to Obi-Wan’s side, the Jedi staring intently at the ship’s navigation system. 

“Do you have any ideas as to where Anakin might be?” She asks softly, peering over his shoulder. Obi-Wan is silent for a long moment before he shifts the navigator to a planet that Padmé’s never been to before.

“Mustafar?” She reads, giving Obi-Wan an apprehensive look. According to the ship's databanks, it’s a unforgiving volcanic environment with its primary exports related to mining. 

“I am not entirely sure why, but the Force draws me there.” Obi-Wan murmurs. “I...I sense that something terrible is going to happen. Are you absolutely  _ certain _ that you don’t want to go back to Tatooine?” He asks, turning to look up at her imploringly. “I understand that you want to see him, truly I do. But...Please believe me Padmé, I don’t want to kill Anakin, I’d give anything to trade places with Master Yoda. But I-I do not know if I’ll be able to keep our confrontation from coming to blows.” Grief makes Obi-Wan’s expression contort with pain as he breaks eye contact with her. “I want to believe in him - believe in the good man I know him to be. But with what happened at the Temple...do you feel safe, letting him return to the twins? I...I will not see them orphaned Padmé, please.” 

Padmé bites her lip and shakes her head, trying her best not to start crying again. “No. I’m sorry Obi-Wan, I  _ have _ to try.” Obi-Wan looks back up to her and slowly nods and sets course to Mustafar. 

He is right though. Padmé doesn’t know what happened to Anakin, what lies he’s been told, but she isn’t sure she’ll ever be able to forgive him for what he did at the Jedi Temple. 

They’ve been travelling through hyperspace for some time when Obi-Wan stands up, his gaze lingering on Grogu. “I...I think that we should take him to one of the private quarters. We shouldn’t let Anakin know he’s here. Not when we first arrive at least.” 

Padmé nods as they exit hyperspace and enter Mustafar’s orbit. “I’ll land the ship if you tuck him in.” She offers softly. 

With a nod, Obi-Wan bundles their little charge and heads off to settle Grogu down to sleep. As he does, Padmé steers the ship downward, searching for a potential place to land.

“There.” Padmé jumps slightly, not hearing Obi-Wan re-enter the room. Pointing at one of the facilities that rises from the lava, Padmé pretends she doesn’t see how his hand shakes. “Land there.”

As they do, Padmé can see a figure on one of the catwalks overlooking the lava below. She can see them tracking their descent and as he moves to approach the ship, Padmé’s heart sinks. “Anakin…”

Looking to Obi-Wan, Padmé inhales shakily. “Shall we?” He asks softly, reaching a hand out to her. Giving it a tight squeeze, Padmé doesn’t let go until they’re lowering the gangway .  When they do, Padmé catches sight of Anakin, and she can barely resist flinching. Whomever that is, it’s not the man she married. 

“Get away from him Padmé.” Anakin snarls, coming to a stop a few yards away from the ship. When she doesn’t move right away, his expression contorts with rage. “I said get away from him!”

Slowly making her way down the gangway, Padmé shifts her path slightly so that she’s in front of Obi-Wan. “Anakin, what’s going on?” She asks, slowly raising her hands so that he can see she’s unarmed. “Anakin, what happened?” Once she’s in arm’s reach, Anakin pulls her into a hug, crushing her against his chest, ignoring her muffled noise of pain. 

“What lies did he tell you?” He whispers into her ear, and Padmé freezes when she hears the hatred and betrayal simmering low in his voice. “He betrayed us Padmé. But he made a mistake bringing you to me, he’s going to  _ pay. _ ” 

Pushing against Anakin’s chest, Padmé looks up at him in shock. “Betrayed? What?” She asks incredulously. Anakin lets out a bitter laugh and sneers at Obi-Wan. 

“You didn’t tell her? No wonder she’s so calm.” Anakin smiles, twisted and sinister. “Did he tell you what he was sent to do? Did he tell you how he was going to take Luke and Leia away from us? How he’s helping the Jedi Order rip our family apart like he helped them rip me away from my mother?!” He screams, his hands, like claws, digging into Padmé’s biceps, and suddenly Padmé feels like the air is too thin and her tongue is too heavy for her to speak. 

“No! No, Anakin, I would never do that!” Obi-Wan protests.

“Liar!” Anakin suddenly shoves Padmé aside, and she lets out a cry of pain as she lands hard on the metal floor of the landing pad. “You were going to kill her and then me, so that your stupid, bloated,  _ corrupted _ Order could brainwash them into being perfect little soldiers!” He snarls, stalking towards Obi-Wan, the two of them beginning to circle one another, the lava surrounding them making Anakin’s blue eyes flash yellow. 

Stumbling to her feet, Padmé runs towards her husband and cups his face, forcing his gaze downwards to meet her own. “No one is going to separate our family.” She says urgently, but with a jolt realizes that it’s not a trick of the light - Anakin’s eyes are a sick amber colour. “The children are safe, I’m safe. _We love you_ , all we want is you to come  _ home _ .” 

Anakin’s hands gently grip her wrists and Padmé feels hope flutter in her chest as he gazes down at her adoringly. But then the smile on his face turns condescending, and Padmé feels her heart sink. “Love won’t save our family Padmé. Only my new powers can.” Anakin leans in and presses a kiss against the corner of her lips, and Padmé finds herself frozen, unable to move or shove him away no matter how hard she tries. “I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed.” He murmurs against her mouth. “And I’m doing it for you. For our family.”

“For our family?” Finally breaking free from  _ whatever _ was holding her silent, Padmé shoves against Anakin’s chest so hard that she stumbles backwards. From somewhere behind her, she can hear Obi-Wan’s strangled noise of worry, but Padmé refuses to look away from Anakin. “Is that what you’re calling all of this? All that you’ve done?” She demands, watching his face slowly contort from shock to fury. “Siding with the Sith? Helping the Clones kill other Jedi? Anakin, I saw you  _ slaughter _ younglings! They’re barely older than we were when we first got involved in galactic battles when we were young,  _ they were Luke and Leia’s ages! _ ” She screams. 

“They deserved to die!” Anakin snarls, taking a step forward and reeling back with surprise as Padmé scrambles back. Reaching out, Padmé feels her body sag with relief as she feels Obi-Wan’s hand grasp her own and give it a squeeze. Anakin’s eyes narrow at the gesture but continues talking. “They had no life, no future! What I gave them was a mercy.” 

“They were  _ innocent _ Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouts, his voice breaking. “They were innocents and you know it!” 

Anakin scoffs. “It doesn't matter. They’re dead, the Jedi Order is dead, and I have brought peace to the Republic. Now,” Reaching out, Anakin’s yellow eyes meet Padmé’s own and suddenly, she feels like she can’t breathe again, “come to me.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Padmé can see Obi-Wan’s panicked look as she struggles for breath. “No.” She chokes out. No, no, no, that is not her husband, that’s not Anakin-

“Let her go Anakin.” Obi-Wan pleads, stepping forward. Padmé watches in despair as black dots begin to fill her vision. “Anakin, let her go!” 

“You tricked her! You turned her against me so that she would bring you to where I was and kill me!” Anakin snarls and Padmé drops to the floor, wheezing weakly as she gulps in breaths of air. Fighting to stay conscious, Padmé can hear the two men shouting at one another. Looking up, Padmé’s vision is still hazy, but she can see that Obi-Wan is in front of her, still pleading with Anakin even as he draws his lightsaber. 

“Anakin, you need to snap out of this, the Chancellor is using you!” Obi-Wan shouts, his own lightsaber still not drawn, still not raised, and Padmé can barely stagger to her feet in time, grab the back of Obi-Wan’s robes and  _ pull- _

The Clone Wars ends with an uncomfortable truth, a monstrous choice, and the collective agreement to ignore the terrible thing that has been done. But for Padmé Amidala it ends with heartbreak, a choice, a blue light and  _ burning _ . 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when I initially wrote this I was just. Floored by how long it ended up being sdlfkjsdflj. That and how stressed I was about writing the Mustafar scene - I hope that the dialogue was alright >A<


	7. A Truth, a Choice and a Terrible Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way one story ends, as told by the Stars and the Sky.

* * *

_The uncomfortable truth at the end of the Clone Wars is this..._

* * *

Obi-Wan falls to the ground and watches in horror as Anakin’s lightsaber slashes downwards through the air where he had just been standing, and where Padmé suddenly appears. He watches Anakin’s expression turn from wrath to horror as she crumples to the ground. Obi-Wan flinches at Anakin’s howl of despair and rage before scrambling forwards, reaching out desperately to the Force - he is no healer but he  _ needs _ to do  _ something _ . The gouge left behind by the lightsaber runs from the centre of her collarbone to hip, and Obi-Wan can see the signs of a burn already forming on her cheek. 

Letting out a sob of relief as he feels the Force respond to his call, Obi-Wan reaches out to Padmé, willing the wound to heal. “We can save her, she’ll be fine Anakin, we need to get her to-”

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!” 

Obi-Wan lurches backwards and crashes into the railing of the catwalk hard enough to make the metal rattle. Black dots dance across his vision for a moment as he watches Anakin stalk towards him, pointing his lightsaber at him. “She’s dead because of you!” 

Struggling to his feet, Obi-Wan summons his own lightsaber into his hand just in time to block Anakin’s attack. “She’s still alive Anakin! We can save her, we need to get her to a med station!” Obi-Wan ducks out of the way as Anakin lets out another scream of anger, lashing out at him with his sabre. 

“No,” Anakin snarls, “you won’t touch her again!” Lunging forward Anakin begins his assault and Obi-Wan’s mind completely empties of all other thought, unable to focus on anything but the battle if he wants to survive. 

“You turned her against me! You stole my children from me!” Anakin roars, forcing Obi-Wan into an adjacent doorway, their sabers causing a shower of sparks to fall around them as they glance off the narrow metal walls of the hallway. 

At one point, Obi-Wan realizes that they’ve somehow fought their way into the control room, where bodies already litter the floor. At one point they crash into one of the consoles, setting off some of the machinery, and in that split second of distraction, Anakin’s hand snaps out and grabs Obi-Wan by his throat. 

Obi-Wan lets out a strangled noise as Anakin forces him downwards, a disgusted sneer making his upper lip curl. “You were jealous. You wanted what I had, so you decided to steal it from me.” He hisses, forcing Obi-Wan’s hand, still grasping his saber closer and closer to his own face. 

With a grunt, Obi-Wan somehow manages to kick his leg upwards, nailing Anakin in the back and sending the Sith tumbling over his head. Scrambling back to his feet, Obi-Wan is knocked backwards as Anakin kicks him away, but somehow manages to knock Anakin onto his back, and brings his lightsaber in a downward slash. Anakin blocks his swing with a snarl on his face, his yellow eyes wild and furious. 

“I was jealous! I am!” Obi-Wan finds himself shouting, and watches yellow eyes widen with shock. Anakin uses the Force to shove him away, and Obi-Wan stumbles for a split second before the two of them clash again. Meeting Anakin’s gaze, Obi-Wan almost stumbles when he sees the yellow flicker to blue. “I saw how you flourished, how you were loved when you left the Order! I was so proud. You were so happy! You had found your place in the world!” 

Slash. Dodge. Block, swing, parry. Blades, locked together. 

Looking up from their crossed sabers, Obi-Wan finds the words spilling from his mouth, guilt pooling in his chest. “You loved so freely, in a way that I never knew I wanted! Never knew I could give! Anakin I-!” Obi-Wan’s admission is cut off as Anakin screams and shoves him away, Obi-Wan stumbling through an open doorway and onto a balcony overlooking the lava. 

There is no more time for talking now. Obi-Wan will have to use all the focus he has if he wants to survive.

* * *

_ The unethical choice at the end of the Clone Wars is this... _

* * *

“It’s over Anakin!” Obi-Wan shouts over the wind whipping around them, extending his arms outwards as he looks down at his son, his brother. Please,  _ please _ , let it be over. “I have the high ground!”

Anakin glowers from below and Obi-Wan’s heart sinks as Anakin’s eyes blaze yellow. “You underestimate my power.” He snarls, and Obi-Wan lashes out instinctively as Anakin leaps up over his head - 

Obi-Wan can only stumble backwards up the slope and watch in horror as Anakin’s severed limbs fall to the ground, followed by Anakin’s torso. Anakin goan in pain and frustration as his body slips down the slope, back towards the lava, his robotic hand struggling to find purchase on the gravelly slope. Struggling to compose himself, Obi-Wan reaches out, willing the Force to lift Anakin upwards and away from the lava. He sees Anakin’s eyes widen with shock, before the Sith lets out a guttural sound, lashing out with his remaining limb, using the Force to shove Obi-Wan backwards.

Falling to the ground, Obi-Wan lets out a weak noise of denial as Anakin falls back down the slope, Anakin screaming furiously. “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!” 

Obi-Wan lets out a sob as he struggles to his feet, reaching out to take Anakin’s lightsaber that had fallen to the ground. “I loved you.” He chokes out weakly. “You were my brother Anakin, I loved y-No!” Obi-Wan realizes that Anakin is too close to the lava too late, and even as he yanks Anakin back up the slope, Obi-Wan can’t stop the flames that set his brother alight, not when Anakin lashes out with the Force as he furious screams turn into agonized cries. 

Dropping Anakin onto more stable ground, Obi-Wan can hardly bear to look at the destruction the fire has wrought on Anakin’s body. He’s about to attempt to heal the other man when the Force warns him of danger. Looking upwards, Obi-Wan sees a ship enter the atmosphere and the Force cries out in dread. “Padmé.” He breathes out. They need to leave, they need to leave  _ now _ . 

But looking down at Anakin, delirious and half unconscious with pain, Obi-Wan’s heart constricts. He can’t kill Anakin, he can’t. He can’t bring himself to. But. With what Anakin knows, Padmé will be in danger,  _ Luke and Leia _ will be in danger. 

Panic and despair and fear guide Obi-Wan to make this choice - the only one that he feels has. Kneeling down, Obi-Wan brings his hands to either side of Anakin’s temples, closes his eyes, and with the Force reaches into Anakin’s mind, coaxing it fully into unconsciousness before he does what he believes he must…

🌟🌌🌟🌌🌟

_ He stalks towards Obi-Wan, the weak, old man not even raising his lightsaber against him. His own arms swing upwards and his lips curl upwards into a smile, when suddenly, Obi-Wan falls and in his place Padmé appears out of nowhere. He tries to abort his swing,  _ ~~ it’s too late, he is a masterful warrior, every strike of his is deadly, it’s too late _ , _ _ but He watches as his blade slices through skin and bone, and his wife collapses in front of him  _ dead, dead, she is dead, she could not survive an injury like that.  ~~

_ “THIS IS YOUR FAULT!” _

…

_ He enters the room after several long hours of waiting, and is welcomed by his wife who looks tired yet radiant, and two snoring babies. He is happy, so incredibly happy that he could cry, he is probably crying.  _ ~~ But it is all wishful thinking - a dream that he wishes were real. Of course he misses Padmé, so of course he vividly dreams of what kind of future they could have together. If she did ever get pregnant, would they have a son or a daughter? Either would be nice. But of course, they’re both much too busy, with Padmé working in the senate, and him working at the university. They do not have children, all of those memories are wishful thinking - nothing but particularly vivid dreams. ~~

* * *

_ The terrible thing that has been done, that remains unacknowledged, at the end of the Clone Wars is this... _

* * *

Consciousness returns to Padmé slowly. Hazily she blinks awake, struggling to recognize the white ceiling above her. “Padmé.” A familiar voice at her side breathes. Turning towards it, Padmé sees the hazy figure of Obi-Wan, sitting beside her. 

“A-Anakin…?” She croaks softly, barely even louder than the soft beeping she can hear in the background. Padmé sees Obi-Wan bury his head in his hands, and tears leak out of her eyes as she watches his body shake with grief.

“I’m sorry Padmé. I’m sorry, I didn’t know what else to do.” Obi-Wan’s weeping is the last thing she hears before unconsciousness takes her again.

The next time she wakes, it’s been a week since the events of Mustafar. Palpatine has been revealed as the Sith Lord and has declared himself Emperor of the Galactic Empire. Obi-Wan and Yoda remain the only Jedi that they know of who survived the events of Order 66 - a command that Padmé learns has been programmed into an inhibitor chip implanted in every single clone’s brain, rendering them with no more free will than a droid. Currently, they are in the orbit of Alderaan, her children are still on Tatooine, and Padmé now has a massive burn scar on the lower half of her face, as well as still tender scar tissue that runs from her collarbone to her hip. 

She knows that she is incredibly lucky that she is alive. And despite the fact that she is still healing, she, Obi-Wan, Bail and Master Yoda discuss what they plan to do. 

“Hidden, safe, the children must be kept.” Master Yoda muses, and Padmé has to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. No _ shit _ . 

Obi-Wan looks at her, an agonized expression on his face. “I...couldn’t bring myself to kill Anakin.” He confesses, causing Bail and Master Yoda to stare at him in disbelief. “Don’t ask me why. I know that my inaction will have consequences.” He adds before either of them can question him. Padmé nearly lets out a sob of relief before Obi-Wan continues. 

“Before I was forced to leave I...I did manage something.” He continues, his gaze falling to the floor. “There is nothing that could stop Anakin searching for the children, or Padmé for that matter. So I...I ensured that Anakin wouldn’t think that he would have a reason to search.” 

Padmé doesn’t quite understand what Obi-Wan means, and judging by Bail’s expression neither does he. However, watching Master Yoda’s eyes widen with shock, before his ears droop even further than they were earlier...Padmé knows that now is not the time to press him. 

“Be that as it may, we still need to hide them and make sure that they aren’t discovered by the Empire.” Bail says softly, and even though this is a conversation that makes Padmé wish this was all a nightmare that she will eventually wake from, she is grateful that her friend is coaxing them forwards. 

Even as her bed props her up, Padmé straightens her back and summons all the poise she possesses. “We’ll need to split them up.” She croaks, ignoring the way Obi-Wan looks at her with horror and Bail looks at her with confusion. “Even if Anakin doesn’t have a reason to search for them, keeping them together is too much of a risk if he does eventually remember. We,” Padmé ignores the way her eyes burn and the way her voice begins to waver as she continues, “should also wipe their memories of Anakin. And of me. Can you do it?” She asks, refusing to look away from Obi-Wan.

“Padmé, why-?”

“You convinced Anakin that he killed me, didn’t you?” She asks, already knowing it was true. There is no other way that Obi-Wan could have tricked him into not searching for her otherwise. “If that is the case, they also need to forget about me. Even if they don’t intend to, even if we tell them that Anakin is dead, they might reach out to him by accident. And if for whatever reason someone gets wind that I am alive from their thoughts…” Padmé trails off and lets the men fill in the blanks themselves. 

“Correct, Senator Amidala is.” Yoda eventually says, sounding defeated and aged. “Possible it is, to lock away memories, in children so young.” 

“I’ll do it.” Obi-Wan mumbles. Padmé reaches out to him, and Obi-Wan immediately reaches back, giving her hand a squeeze. 

Inhaling shakily, Padmé continues. “We’ll have to ask Owen and Beru. But if they are willing, I want them to raise one of them. And Bail,” here she turns to her fellow senator and trusted friend, “would you be willing to raise the other?”

Bail leans back and gives Padmé a sad smile. “If it is alright with you, we wouldn’t mind adopting Leia.” He offers softly. “Breha and I always talked about adopting a girl. She will be loved with us.” 

Padmé gives Bail a small smile. “I know.” 

“Then...I will retrieve Leia. You can’t be seen in Tatooine, Bail, it’s too much of a risk.” Obi-Wan says.

As Yoda and Bail rise, Padmé lets herself sink into her bed, a wave of tiredness suddenly washing over her. “Until the time is right, disappear we will.” Yoda commands, and both Bail and Obi-Wan bow their heads in acknowledgement. The Jedi Master gives Obi-Wan a long look, one that Padmé would call disapproving as he realizes that Obi-Wan intends to stay with her for a little while longer. “Speak with me later, you must, Master Kenobi. There are things I must tell you.” 

Even after Yoda leaves, Padmé and Obi-Wan remain silent for what feels like too long of a time. “You’re not planning to see them again?” He asks softly. 

Without the others in the room, Padmé lets herself break, a sob tearing out of her throat. “I can’t. If I see them again, I’ll never be able to let them go.” Obi-Wan stays with her until she cries herself to sleep and is unconscious himself, still sitting in the same uncomfortable looking chair when she wakes several hours later. 

The next few days are a blur. She writes a letter to Owen and Beru, asking, if they are willing, to raise Luke, to love him, and keep him hidden and safe from the Galactic Empire. She gives it to Obi-Wan and makes him promise that he will personally ensure that the letter is destroyed once they have finished reading it. Master Yoda goes into exile, Padmé doesn’t ask where, and Padmé does her best to give him her best wishes, even if they do not sound sincere to her ears. Obi-Wan returns with Leia, whom Padmé refuses to see, and Bail brings her to Alderaan to meet Breha, a cover story already in place. Padmé has the surreal experience of helping to plan her own funeral, and weeps in the night, grieving for her parents and sister who think that she is dead. 

Eventually, once she is healed enough to walk around, all that is left is for Padmé and Obi-Wan to part ways. 

“Are you ready?” She asks, adjusting the veil that covers her face. Even though she thinks it’s a terrible idea, Bail has convinced her to work undercover on Alderaan. He and several of their other allies, Mon Mothma being a primary one, are already doing what they can to resist Sidious’s claims to power. She can’t bear to be close to Leia, not yet at least. But Padmé will admit that just being on the same planet as her daughter eases the pain in her heart, if only slightly. She has Obi-Wan to thank for this small blessing.

Obi-Wan nods, wrapping himself in his cloak. “As ready as I can be.” He offered to stay on Tatooine, to look after Luke and Owen and Beru and ensure that no harm came to them, and Padmé cannot thank him enough for doing so. She trusts Owen and Beru, but Tatooine is an unforgiving place, and whether her children remember their parents or not, she knows that Luke will inevitably get into trouble that Owen and Beru might not be able to get him out of. 

Smiling sadly at the older Jedi, Padmé studies his face, memorizing every aspect of his appearance. Even if all goes well, they will not see one another for many, many years. Extending her arms outwards, Padmé cries silently as Obi-Wan steps into her embrace, clinging to her just as tightly as she does to him. 

“Thank you.” She mumbles into his shoulder. Eventually the two of them part ways. 

And just as they planned, neither Luke nor Leia ever remember their first five years of life and no one tells them that their own mother was the one responsible for it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!! Many thanks to those who have been leaving me comments and kudos, I really appreciate it! <3


	8. The Story the Stars and Sky Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way one story begins, as told by the Stars and the Skies

* * *

###  _ “She died when I was very young.” _

###  _ “What do you remember?”  _

###  _ “Just images, really. Feelings.” _

###  _ “Tell me.”  _

###  _ “She was very beautiful. Kind, but sad. Why are you asking me this?” _

###  _ “I have no memory of my mother. I never knew her.” _

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, there is a story about a boy who becomes a Jedi, a Jedi who becomes a knight, a knight who becomes a master, and finally a master who becomes a monster. Many people have heard this story before.

What they do not know is that the Stars and Sky tell the story of what happens in between. 

The Stars and the Sky tell the story of Luke Lars - whose real last name is Skywalker - who lives with his Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru. He is a curious child who has had his eyes set on the stars for as long as he can remember, dreaming of what else could be out there. He makes mischief with his friend Biggs Darklighter and flies his T-16 skyhopper with what his uncle describes as ‘reckless abandon that one day will get him killed.’ He hears his uncle and aunt talk about rumors that surround Old Ben, the hermit that lives out in the Jundland Wastes. Sometimes he dreams of a sparkling body of water, tall trees with green leaves and a bright blue sky. Sometimes, he can hear the chattering of a girl’s voice, the comforting voice of a woman, and a soft lullaby sung by a man. But when he wakes, the dreams fade so quickly that he cannot remember what he heard seconds after he wakes up. 

The Stars and the Sky tell the story of Leia Organa, adopted daughter of Bail and Breha Organa, princess of Alderaan. She is a determined child who has had her heart set on doing what is just and right for her people for as long as she can remember, dreaming of what the future could hold without the tyranny of the Empire. She attends Senate meetings with her father, does humanitarian work with her mother, and is taught how to fight and defend herself by one of her mother’s bodyguards, Angel. She hears her mother and father and Angel whisper about the Rebellion when they think she is asleep, and from her hiding spot, watches in awe as Angel removes her helmet and veil, revealing a beautiful woman with brown hair, brown eyes, and a scar that starts at her cheek and disappears down beneath her armor. Sometimes, she catches Angel watching her with a sad and far away look in her eyes, and something inside of Leia whispers that Angel isn’t all that she seems. Sometimes, something inside of Leia whispers to her  _ ‘mother’ _ when she thinks of Angel, but by the time it does, her mother’s bodyguard has been missing for several months, and Leia is left to watch her adoptive parents mourn privately, knowing that she will not see Angel again.

Many people have not heard the story of what happens In Between, but even if they have not, they know how the story ends. They know that the end of Luke and Leia’s story begins with two droids, a hidden message, an old mentor and new friends. They know that a planet is destroyed, a secret is revealed and an evil must be defeated. They know that a son refuses to give up on his father, that a sister never loses faith in her brother, and that the love of their father defeats the greatest evil of their lifetime.

This is the Story the Stars and Sky Tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is the end! I hope that you enjoyed reading this fic!!! Thank you again to everyone who has left a comment and/or a kudos!!! I really appreciate it.


End file.
